Love's Not A Competition But I'm Winning
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Bella is an aspiring musician in New York City trying to make it big. Edward is a hot shot music producer with some "issues". See what happens when these two collide. AH/AU OOC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: What a World

**A/N**: Hello! This is my second attempt at a Twilight story. But it is my first All Human. So be gentle. All the chapters will be titled after songs. It either inspired the chapter or some part in it. All Cannon pairings in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story. They belong to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer and the Artists.

**Summary:** Bella is an aspiring musician in New York City trying to make it big. Edward is a hot shot music producer with some "issues". See what happens when these two collide.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Shit!" I hissed as the freshly made Vodka Tonic proceeded to fall over my severing tray. It was probably the 5th time tonight that I had spilled something. I swear when I get home Alice was going to pay for buying me these shoes. I sucked it up and just went back to the bar to get another. I knew that Rose was going to kill me for coming back because apparently every male on the isle of Manhattan was in tonight but she was just going to have to get over it. I wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit tonight especially hers.

By the time I got through the massive crowd of dickhead's in their Hugo Boss suits and after a few _accidentally_ brushed against my ass, Rose was already making me a new drink. I gave her a thank you smile and she just rolled her eyes and grinned before yelling at some guy at the end of the bar talking about her ass. I just chuckled and finally making it over to my table and served the drink and gave them my apologies for being late with their drink but they were so wasted they still tipped me more than necessary.

That was the only thing I loved about working at Oasis, apart from their skimpy uniforms they managed to get us in, I always got great tips from the night. It didn't hurt either that I wasn't bad to look at. All the girls that worked here had the same kind of look; blonde, blue eyed, big ass and big boobs. You had your occasional red head of course but I happened to look like none of these girls and I like to think that is what made me special. I wasn't ugly but I'm not going to say I am the most beautiful girl in this city. My hair was a nice length down my back, a nice rich brown with an auburn tint, and my eyes. Oh my eyes were big and brown. That is how I got my nick name, Bella Brown Eyes. I snorted at the originality of it all.

But that was my whole night, serving drink after drink. Fighting off the drunkest of the drunks and then having to get them kicked out if they got too "friendly". After so many nights of working here you become numb to the whole charade of it all. And before you know it, its 4 am and you're kicking out the last sorry son of a bitch that doesn't know that he has reached his limit.

I sighed as I put down my tray and hopped up on the bar and turned to face Rose, who was counting her tips. "So how did we do?" I said as I started to pull my own tips out from the pockets of my tight black shorts. Wow I really made a killing. Rose shrugged and hopped up next to me. "With tonight I think I have enough to actually put food in the fridge" She said with a smirk and started to roll the ones up and slap a rubber band around them.

I stared down at my own tips and wondered what I would use them on this time. More blank notebooks, another stack of blank cd's so I can put more demo's on, or more sharpies to write on said demo's? Who knows but all I know is that I would like to get home and out of this skanky uniform and into my bed only to have to do it all again.

I slid down off the bar and grabbed my bag from behind it as I motioned for Rose to come on. Rosalie, or just Rose as I called her, was my roommate along with my best friend Alice. Rosalie was your typical knock out. She was beyond beautiful. Nice curves, blonde hair and every man's fantasy. But she was also tough as nails and would kick anyone's ass that crossed her.

We walked out of the club and said bye to Seth the bouncer and headed to take our train home. Most people hated taking the subway, Rose included, but I found it to be a relaxing time. I always got my best inspiration by sitting on that L train and heading back into Williamsburg.

"Hey, are you going to Pete's Candy Store tomorrow?" Rosalie said while she fixed her makeup, snapping me out of my daze as we sat in the near empty subway car. Fixing your make up on the way home made no sense to me. But it was Rose so mostly everything she did didn't make sense to me.

"I think so. It is open mic and I tend to do all the open mics, don't I Rose?" I said with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes

"I was _just_ asking because I wanted to actually come this time" I raised an eyebrow at her because she _never_ wanted to willingly come to one of my shows. There must be a guy involved.

"Who is he? And please tell me he's not some loser you've picked up at work."

She sighed and I knew that I was right.

"It's not anyone from the club. I met him actually at the bagel shop on my way to meet Alice. He's really nice and hot and tall and did I mention that he's hot?" I just rolled my eyes at her because this is what she ALWAYS did. Rosalie would find some poor soul and think he is god's gift to all females and in turn he will end up being the douchest douchebag around. Leaving it up to me and Alice to open her eyes. Now she wanted to bring him to one of my shows so I can see how horrible he was? I just sighed and shook my head as she continued

"He said he'd come and that he might bring two other guys. Come on Bella, how many times do I ask you for a favor"

"Say about once a day? Rosalie, you don't even know this guy and you know your taste in men isn't always the best. Remember gas station Gary? Or what about Bookstore Brian? Both seemed like the greatest guys on the East Coast but they turned out to be duds." She just stared at me with those big blue eyes and looked like a lost puppy. Damn that look. I sighed and knew I wasn't going to win this one. "What's his name? Alex, Tom, Antonio?"

"His name is Emmett. I know, weird name huh? But he said it's a family name." She gave me one last million dollar grin before we got off the train at our stop and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked home. Damn puppy face.

We didn't live far from the train station which was a blessing within itself. I would hate if I had to walk the hills like some people did. And we were surrounded by everything we needed. We had a little grocery store not too far and then the bars and bookstores about 3 blocks away. It was everything a girl would want in a neighborhood. I just wrapped my arms around my chest as we made our way to our apartment building. We lived a nice 3 bedroom apartment and in this market we were lucky to have it.

After dragging myself up the stairs to the second floor I opened the door to find Alice on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Rose just brushed pass me and headed for the couch and took the bowl from Alice and I sat between the two of them. Alice had been watching "He's Just Not That Into You" for the hundredth time this week. She was post break up. _Again._ Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and I could see tissues littered around the couch. The movie wasn't even a tearjerker. Geeze

"How was work? Anything exciting?" She croaked. She sounded as if she was crying all night. I looked at my poor friend and just felt the urge to put her back together. Her little frame looking even smaller and her short black, pixie haircut looking a mess. I chose not to lace into her about the shoes just yet. I just laid my head on her shoulder and shrugged.

"I wish. But we did make a killing in tips so maybe we'll go out for dinner after my show tomorrow. You're still coming right?" I stared at her as she just looked at the screen. This peaked Rose's interest and she decided to join the conversation then.

"You have to come Al. Who else is going to help me kept the guys company when little Bells is up there charming the whole crowd? Did I tell you I met a guy and he is bringing two guy friends. Two! Alice. One for you and Bella both"

"One for Bella nothing. I'm not playing babysitter for some frat boy for the night Rose. I don't care if they come but I am not going to be paired up." I sat in somewhat of a huff. Insulted by the fact that she thought she could just hook me up. I was perfectly content with being single. Plus I had no time for men. I had to focus on my music and if I really wanted to make it big I didn't need the distraction of a random hookup let alone a relationship. I had a game plan and I was going to stick to it if it killed me.

"I'm going to bed. I have to get some sleep and then head to the bookstore for a few hours tomorrow before the show." They both nodded at me and I headed to my room, a little pissed still but mostly tired. A struggling musician was never the life for the light hearted. Especially for ones with two jobs and a bleak music career in front of them. I sighed and went to my room which was cluttered with papers all on my floor and over my queen sized bed. Besides my Key board and Guitar, it was my favorite thing in my room. By the time I laid down on my purple spread that Alice made for me I really didn't want to move anymore. I just kicked off my shoes and looked up at my stucco ceiling. Wondering if tomorrow night would be my night. Would be the night that I get discovered and signed to a record label. I thought about this mostly every night but tonight my thoughts were also joined but the blind date I was apparently set up on without my knowledge. Ugh tomorrow is going to suck.

* * *

**A/N:** **So what do you think? Kinda boring? Sorry! I promise to be better. The song for this chapter was "What a World" by Common. **

**So if you are liking where this is going PLEASE review and suggest to friends. Hugs and kisses :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Feed Your Ego

**A/N:** So are we liking this story yet? Huh? I hope so! I love it but then again it is coming from my head lol. Anyway, here is a dash of Edward for you. Oh and so far I have only decided to do this in Bella and Edward's POV but who knows what is to come. And sorry for not stating that before, I'm kinda new at this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story. They belong to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer and the Artists. Also most places are real businesses and places in the city.

* * *

**BPOV**

_I'm slippin? into the lava  
And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

"What the flying fuck?" I groaned as I threw the closest pillow at my radio clock. Damn Alice and her radio Disney and stupid Jonas Brothers. Once I figured I killed the clock I rolled over to see the sun peaking through my curtains. With the fact the clock is going off I assumed it was about 11. Great, 5 hours of sleep. I was clearly going to need to take earlier shifts at the club.

Sliding out from under the sheet and slipping on my flip flops, I made my way to the kitchen to get some well deserved coffee. I saw Rose already sitting at the table flipping through the latest Cosmo with one hand and a coffee mug in the other. I flopped down in a chair across from her and she pushed another cup toward me.

"How did you know?" gratefully taking the cup and sipping the hot java. Ah, Rose always makes the best coffee.

"I assumed you wouldn't be far along once I heard Joe Jonas' voice enter death by pillow" she said without lifting her head from whatever article she was reading.

"Yeah, it was either him or me and I think I won the battle." Sipping on my coffee happily, I leaned back in the chair and looked around. "Speaking of bubbly people, where is the short one this morning?"

Rose, bringing the mug to her lips and shrugged, "She left a note on the fridge that said she was going out but that was it. I assumed she either went shopping or shopping so I didn't worry." I rolled my eyes and continued sipping.

Just like Alice. If that woman was not shopping she was making plans to shop. It didn't even matter what she was shopping for as long as she was emptying her pockets. But what could I say? She did do it for a living. Alice was a professional shopper for some of New York's elitist socialites. She did this to help pay her way through fashion school. Alice was going to be the next hottest designer to show at New York's Fashion Week or that's what she has been hopping to do since we moved here.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all come from the small town of Forks, Washington. We came here four years ago after graduating high school to all pursue our dreams. Alice, a fashion designer, Rosalie wanted to own her own string of night clubs and I wanted to be a recording star. I have to admit, from coming from a small town, us girls do dream big. But it wasn't like we had anything to hold us back. All of us come from broken homes. That's how we met. We all lived in the same foster home. It wasn't a horror like some you hear about. It was actually really nice compared to what some of us have seen in our pasts but we all knew we were destined for better. Alice always said we were and she just has a six sense about those kinds of things.

"Aren't you going to be late if you don't get your ass out of here? It's almost 12 and you know how you have to be on time for your _boyfriend_" Rose snickered from across the table, knocking me out my daze. I just rolled my eyes at her and gave her the finger. She grinned and blew me a kiss "Later pumpkin, I'm kinda beat. Rain check?"

"Whatever you freak." I laughed and headed to the bathroom. She was right; if I didn't get out of here I was definitely going to be late. Doesn't look good to be late for the one job you actually can tolerate. So I jumped into the shower, threw on one of my vintage tees and skinny jeans, put my hair in a high ponytail, grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door with a last wave to Rose before heading to Shakespeare &Co.

I loved working there mostly because I was surrounded by my second love which was literature. My first of course was music. I could spend all day surrounded by books. It made me kinda sad that I couldn't afford to work there full time but since they were a little independent bookstore they could only afford to give me 15 hours a week. I gladly took what I could get. God knows I needed the money.

Walking through the doors of the store automatically sent a smile spreading across my face. Ah, hello my beauties. I chuckled inwardly as I waved to Angela behind the counter. Angela was one of my co-workers and she was pretty cool to hang with. Me and her would sometimes spend the slow hours just talking about books or about her boyfriend Ben who worked down the street at Jamba juice. They made a cute couple.

I continued my way past some of the lingering costumers to the stairs in the back of the store leading downstairs to the employee lounge, office and storage. I got my time card and just as I punched it in I felt a set of hands rest on my hips and I rolled my eyes and lifted them off me. "Mike I thought we talked about personal space and your blatant ignorance for it?" I turned around with my scowl all ready and there he was. Mike Newton. One of the managers for S&Co. and my ex. _IF_ you can even call him that. We had gone out on a few dates over two months when I started here but I felt no connection between us and ended it. And for good reason. Mike was a dick.

"Aw come on Bella. You know you like my hugs. I can remember back when you loved being in my arms." He smirked. The jerk actually smirked! Mike leaned against the wall besides employee bulletin board and stuck his hands in his jean pockets, looking really pervy.

I sighed and walked up to him and brushed past him heading to the stairs but turning around before I made my climb back up. "Yeah, keep thinking that Mike. But right now I wouldn't even want your arms around me if I was choking and you were the only one to do the Heimlich maneuver on me." And with that I went up to start my shift.

After that little exchange of words my day went by rather slow. Not that I mind. Any time I get to spend just looking at books and flipping through them was a good time to me. And since we didn't get a lot of costumers it provided a lot of down time for me to read and write. I would get inspired by something in my day and sometimes write a song about it. I think last week I wrote a song about dog walkers. I know, very strange but when you get the urge you get the urge. That was my day; reading, writing, and occasionally dealing with costumers. Better than the club for sure.

An hour left in my shift and I couldn't wait. I wanted to get out of there like crazy because I didn't have much time to get ready for the set. But here I was shelving books. I was caught in one of my many day dreams wishing the time go faster. I usually day dreamed about what I would do when I make it big. The places I would go, the people I would meet and how people would love my stuff. Today's day dream revolved around how my first concert would be. It would be amazing. Me on stage just rocking out with my back up band and millions of fans singing my songs. Ah it was a sight to behold until Rose entered my thoughts. Ugh. Then my dream was poisoned by thoughts of tonight. Not the part where I was going to be on stage, that part I loved. No, what poisoned my wonderful thoughts was the idea of me being set up on a date. I wasn't peeved at the fact she did it. It wasn't the first time she has "pimped" me out to get laid. What really got under my skin was that here I was trying to wonder if the guy was going to be cute or not and how I should wear my hair and what jeans looked best on my ass. _That_ is the shit that was getting to me. I shouldn't be caring or not about this. I was there for one reason and one reason only and that was to get noticed so I can further my dreams.

Right during my inner battle with myself over which shoes I should wear I felt a hand tap my shoulder and someone clear their throat. I inwardly groaned and turned around slowly knowing that this was _not_ going to make my hour go by quickly. Once I was face to face with whoever was about to be a pain in my ass I had to force my jaw to stay closed because a god was standing in front of me. I quickly glanced over his beautiful face and from what I could tell gorgeous body. I had never seen a man look so good before. Here he was standing maybe 6 feet tall, bronze tint hair that shaggily hung over his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were the most piercing green I have ever seen. They reminded me of emerald stones that I could get lost in forever. And a jaw that I just wanted to lick clean. I realized I was staring longer than acceptable and I snapped back to reality.

I managed to choke out "How can I help you?" Then I just wanted to slap myself for how desperate that sounded but then remembered it was my job.

He looked around and then looked down at this piece of paper he was holding "Yeah I was wondering if you happen to carry this book called The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?" He asked and then ran his hand through his glorious disheveled hair.

It took me a moment to even register what he was talking about and then I nodded. "Come with me. It should be in our Thriller section" Placing the book I was currently reading or supposedly shelving and I heard a snort behind me. I turned around to see the sex god smirking at me. That ticked me off. I'm not sure exactly why it did but none the less it did. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Excuse me? Is there a problem?"

And what I saw next kinda started to piss me off. He had a smug look on his face and a crooked smile before opening his mouth.

"No, no problem. It's just funny how you can be reading something so… so _cliché_ as Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. I mean it is just so typical."

I just looked at him with my wide brown eyes. How _dare_ he criticize my taste in reading? I happen to love that book and had a dog-eared copy of it at home. And then he did the most ridiculous thing ever. He _laughed_. The motherfucker LAUGHED right in my face and it took all of my strength not to slap the shit out of him right there.

"Well I am _sorry_ if not all of us are into the new and "cool" literature like you but what I read shouldn't be part of your concern should it? I don't even know you. Plus, you are here and asked for _my_ help so I doubt it would be wise to be rude."

"Whatever. Just my thought. Now can I have the book I asked for since you made it obvious you are "working" and I am the costumer"? The asshole then chuckled at me and that was the last straw. I went to where the book was he asked for, grabbed it and shoved it to his chest.

"There. I hope you have a wonderful say _sir._" And with that I stalked to the counter and snatched up my bag. "Angela? Can you tell Mike I had to go and can you punch out my card for me? I have to…go." I glared at the smartass costumer as she nodded and I left the store in a huff. I hated smug asswipes like that. Thinking they own the whole fucking world because they look good and have money. I knew he had money by the stupid Diesel jeans he had on. Cost a fortune to look like you don't care what you're wearing. Just a prick.

I made it home and thanked my lucky stars no one was there. I threw my bag in the corner and sat down at my keyboard. I needed to let this out before it spoiled my whole day. Between Mike and book guy, I had a lot of rage to lay on a song. And with that final thought I started writing.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! It is hard trying to introduce a god! But I did it. Now that is done, on to important thing. **

**The song for this chapter is "Feed Your Ego" by Angel Taylor and the beginning was no other than "Burnin' Up" by Jonas Brothers. Some of the songs I'll use are a little unknown or very popular. I love all music lol**

**Also I will be posting pictures of the characters in the way I envision them so you know what I'm seeing and pictures of some of the locations. Hope you enjoyed! Chapter three to be up soon hopefully and it is coming from our very own smart ass Edward! Hugs and Kisses :D**


	3. Chapter 3: One of THOSE Nights

**A/N:** Back again for another chapter. Still reading? I hope so because I am loving this story but then again I am writing it lol. Just some quick notes; The pictures of who I see when writing (the cast) are up on my profile. And also I will be putting up links for videos, and other pictures that go along with this story. So check them out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story. They belong to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer and the Artists that write and perform them. If I did me and the Cullen Brothers would be locked away for a long long time together lol

* * *

**EPOV**

One shoe. How the hell did I end up with one shoe? Did a freaking fairy come in my room and decide to steal my shoe for amusement? I sat on my bed and stared at the lonely dress shoe in my hand. I didn't even want to go tonight. There was no real reason for me to. But Emmett… Fucking Emmett. I don't even know how he tricked me into saying yes. It's not like I wanted to spend my night at some stupid run down club in _Williamsburg_.

I sighed and just started looking under my bed when someone started knocking at my door. "Give me a minute!" I yelled with my head under my bed and my ass in the air. I felt like an asshole for sure. I heard my door open and footsteps approach. "I said one fucking minute!" I turned around, pissed that whoever it was didn't listen.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, it's just me" It was Jasper. My best friend and brother. Well at least he was the brother I liked. He sat down on the chair across from my bed with a troubled look on his face. Here we go…

"What's up?" I asked as I gave up the search for my missing shoe and got up to sit on my bed.

"Do you know _why_ we are going out with Emmett tonight?" He said as he ran his hand through his golden blonde hair. Jasper was my brother but he was also my adoptive brother. Jasper, Emmett and I were all adopted by the wonderful Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. We should all be grateful for them taking us in when no one else would. Yeah whatever.

I shook my head and waved my hand for him to continue. Jasper was always one for the dramatics.

"Did you know that our_ brother_ is dragging us out tonight because he has some date and the chick has two friends? So we have to play tag along to him and entertain some girls that are probably not even cute"

"That doesn't surprise me. I knew there had to be a reason for him to suggest we have a guys night out and not suggest a strip club."

He chuckled and went to stand in front of my full length mirror behind my door. He was dressed pretty sharp I must say. Armani if I would take a guess. Emmett told us we should look our best but that was just stupid because we always looked better than most. It was no lie that the three Cullen brothers were hot shit. And I did nothing to dispute that. Every woman in the office either has slept with one of us or aspired to. Good thing to have goals I say.

Having returned back to my search for my missing shoe, my door swung open again and I heard Jasper let out a stream of expletives as Emmett came bursting into my room.

"What is taking you bitches so long? We have to be out the house in 5 minutes!" Emmett huffed, looking rather anxious. Emmett Cullen got anxious for very few things in his life; Women, Sex, Sports, Sex, and Money. My guess is that he was expected to get laid tonight and we were his wingmen in this warped little plan.

Walking over to my dresser and looking in the last place I expected my shoe to be there it was. Sitting perfectly wedged between my boxers and white tees. I groaned as I was starting to think that a missing shoe was going to add to my already shitty day and make this night even worse off than it already was.

I perched myself on the edge of the bed putting on my shoe and trying to drown out the bickering of my two brothers. Letting my thoughts linger on earlier today when I met the most pretensions woman I have ever laid eyes on. I went looking for a book for my assistant because it was her birthday coming up and I hadn't really talked to her since we hooked up at the office party two weeks ago so I figured a gift would make up for that and she could stop forgetting my coffee in the morning.

I went to my first choice of Barnes & Noble but they were sold out and suggested I head to Shakespeare & Co. and they should have it. I googled one and headed over there. I walked in and knew I was out of place. First off it was in _Williamsburg_ and I tried to not make it on this side of the bridge too often. Secondly, it looked like they didn't even have a decent collection of books given the size of the store. Small and dingy. How I craved to get back in a cab and be done with this.

I saw a meek girl with glasses and brown hair behind the counter. She looked cute enough to play with. I made my way to the counter and leaned against it and put on my good boy charm that all the ladies couldn't resist. Oh this will be fun. I cleared my throat to get her attention and once she looked up at me I gave her the grin. The grin that I knew for a fact made women drop their panties and whimper my name. This girl was no different. I could tell her breathing changed from just looking at her and she stood a little straighter.

"Ca-Can I help you?" She was able to choke out. I inwardly chuckled.

"Maybe you can. I'm looking for a book and I was wondering if you carry it...?"

"Angela. My name is Angela. And the book is?"

"The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Angela. Ah what a beautiful name. It's fitting as well" I looked into her eyes and I could tell I had her.

She blushed and gave me a huge smile before turning to her computer. "Let me see if we carry it. Give me one second" I nodded and the whole time she was typing she couldn't get the smile off her face. It was so fun to see my affect on women.

After a few seconds she turned back with a huge grin and nodded. "We have it. But It may not be shelved right so… you can ask her right there."

She pointed to a short brunette with her nose in a book. At first glance I thought she was just a costumer but then I saw the cart of books next to her. I gave Angela one last crooked grin and made my way to the girl. From afar I could tell she was very plain and probably introverted. I already had my fun with Angela back there so I was ready to get the book and go. Maybe another time. When I got close enough and she still didn't turn around I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and I could see close up she wasn't _that_ plain. She was rather pretty. Pretty in that vans wearing-chi tea latte drinking-graphic novel reading sorta way. I smiled at her but she seemed to be stuck on stupid for a moment and I quirked my eyebrow at her, wondering if I had something on my face. No that couldn't be it. She finally asked me what I wanted and I told her, getting rather antsy to get out of there. She said to come with her and that's when I noticed what she was reading and it took all of my strength to hold back the laughter building in my chest. She was reading Dracula. Come on! Who over 16 reads that? I just smirked at her but I wasn't fast enough because she caught me and called me out on it. And what does Edward Cullen do when addressed in such a manner? I told her the truth. And the look on her face after I told her that it was cliché was _Priceless_. I couldn't hold back anymore so I just let go and laughed. I'll admit it wasn't the most wise thing to do but her face was just so comical. She seemed pissed at my reaction. And made it a fact of telling me before I asked for my book. Shoved the book into my chest and everything. Ouch, some women are just touchy. Right then she stormed out. Wow.

I headed back to Angela at the counter and she seemed shocked at the scene that just played out in front of her but mentioned nothing and rang me up. I shrugged and let my hand linger on hers as she gave me my bag. That should keep her daydreams interesting for the rest of the day.

Making my way out and jumping in the first cab I saw, I felt relief. I hated being out of my comfort zone. It made me antsy. Laying my head against the back of the cab all I thought about was that girl. That pretty, unintentionally funny, rude girl. I didn't even get her name. Oh well it wasn't like I would ever see her again because I had no intention on ever going back to that bookstore. **(A/N:I was going to end it here but just couldn't lol)**

The sound of Emmett yelling at Jasper brought me back to reality and I stood and grabbed my jacket.

"Guys, lets stop the bickering and get the hell out of here. Emmett has a date to get to." I smacked him on the back and lead them both out of my room and eventually out the door.

We shared an apartment on the Upper West side along Central Park West. One of the most desirable locales in Manhattan and we lived there. As it should be. We took the elevator down and caught a cab taking us over to Williamsburg. For the second time today I felt myself being taken out of the safety of my bubble and being thrown into the wild.

As we pulled up to what I assumed was the place, I had to groan. I didn't want to be here. I could be at any club in Manhattan right now. Drinking and hanging with the beautiful people. Dancing with any model that I want and probably end up doing a line off her ass. Fuck why did I have to say yes to Emmett?

Walking with these two into this place I could tell we stood out like sore thumbs. This was absolutely not our scene and I was hoping Emmett realized that before we had to stay another minute here but like always I seemed to get it wrong. Because right at that moment he spotted whoever we were suppose to be meeting here.

At a table in the front there sat two gorgeous women. We made our way over and they stood up. The one that Emmett went over and hugged was drop dead gorgeous. She was statuesque, golden blonde hair that fell around her almost pale face in waves. It made her blue eyes pop even more. And her body was just a plus to go with her face. She had curves in all the right places, the top of her breasts were peaking out of the tightest low cut top I have ever seen that was layered over a pair of tight, and I mean _tight_ black skinny jeans. Where did Emmett find _her?_

And the second was also stunning. She was way shorter than blondie but just like her friend she was thin but had curves on her tiny body. Her hair was black and short and cropped. Kinda like Mia Farrow in _Rosemary's Baby_ but more stylish. And she had a pair of the shortest shorts that made her legs look longer than they were, paired with some heels. The top she had on was tight and low cut. These women were _banging_!

"Rosalie, these are my brothers Jasper and Edward. Jazz, Ed, this is Rosalie and her friend Alice." Emmett introduced us and we shook hands. It didn't go unnoticed that both Jasper and Alice were in some kind of trance with each other. Oh god, he's hooked. Well that is one and two but what happened to the third that was promised? And as if Emmett read my mind he spoke up.

"Hey Rose, I thought you said that you were bringing two friends with you"

She turned to her friend and then back to Emmett and smiled. "Yeah I did she's…" But right as she was about to finish her answer an emcee came on stage and called for attention.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" people started cheering, Rosalie and Alice included.

"As you know tonight is open mic night here at Pete's Candy Store. Tonight we have a special treat for all you sweet tooth's out there. A regular and fan favorite to the store, I would like to bring up the one, the only, the cute as hell, Bella Swan!" Right then the whole place erupted in applause but no one louder than the two girls in front of us. They must know this person or something. I looked over to Jasper and Emmett and we all exchanged a look as to say "What the hell, lets go with it." We joined in on the applause as a girl walked out on stage and took a seat at a keyboard. And with that my jaw basically hit the table. It was her. The weird bookstore chick. She was here, on stage. Oh…fuck.

She gave Rosalie and Alice a wave before leaning into the mic.

"How's everyone tonight? Good? I hope so. Anyway as some of you know I'm Bella."

_Bella_. She had a name. Of course she had a name idiot. I looked at her up there, smiling and looking very different from earlier. Her hair was down and around her bare shoulders. She had a tank on and some shorts with some beat up converses. Figures. But no, she didn't look plain or even pretty like she did in the store. She looked down right cute and adorable. And then she spoke again, breaking me out of my assessment.

"Now ladies, how many of you out there have met some jerks out there?" The women in the audience started clapping and cheering, the two in front of us as well.

"I know. They think that the sun rises and sets on their ass. Annoying I know. Anyway, this song is dedicated to those egotistical ones out there. Sorry to any of the fellas in here that finds offense to it. But if you do maybe you are one of them." She snorted and started playing

_Tell me who do you think you are  
Believe or not I'm not torn or scarred no  
My heart is in tact  
You were never something I liked_

_Noooooo_

_Tell me why would you go that far  
Your love had me locked up behind bars oh  
But the chains are now gone  
I've never felt so free or so strong_

_Yeeaaahhh_

Whoa! I was blown away right now. Her voice…wow. It was amazing.

"Damn. This girl really has it. Who knew we would find something like this at a bar in Williamsburg?" Jasper whispered to me. He knew that I was thinking the same thing. We needed to get this girl signed. We all worked Twilight records, an up and coming record label. We signed the hottest fresh acts out there. Jasper and I were producers and Emmett was actually one of the label's young associates. You wouldn't guess by looking at him though.

_And this epiphany just hit me  
And now I'm finally realizing_

_You're all I never needed  
I'm so perfect without you  
And oh you look defeated  
Hope lies a see through_

_A true love is surrounding  
Clarity abounding  
You were never my epiphany_

But that voice brought me back. She sounded like and angel. But her lyrics? Was she talking about… me? Her intro was kind of harsh and thinking of the way she left the store I think she was more than pissed.

_Tell me who do you think you are  
This attitude you got won't get you far  
If you could only see how bad of a star you possess  
You possess  
_

Yeah this was about me. Shit. How would I sign her if she wrote hate songs about me? I was screwed.

_  
And this epiphany just hit me  
And now I'm finally realizing_

_You're all I never needed  
I'm so perfect without you  
And oh you look defeated  
Hope lies a see through yeah_

_A true love is surrounding  
Clarity abounding  
You were never my epiphany_

_Better  
Stronger  
Better  
Prouder without you_

_Better  
Stronger  
Prouder  
Without you  
Without you_

_You're all I never needed  
I'm so perfect without you  
And oh you look defeated  
Hope lies a see through_

_A true love is surrounding  
Clarity abounding  
You were never my epiphany  
You were never my epiphany_

She ended the song softly, smiled and stood up. Everyone in the place was on their feet, me included. The emcee came back out and hugged her and she came off stage. I wonder where she was going. But then my question was answered as she made her way to our table. Hugging both girls and took a seat next to them.

"As I was saying, here is my other friend. Bella this is Emmett and his brothers Jasper and Edward." Rosalie said with a smile on her lips. Bella smiled and shook both Emmett and Jasper's hands but froze when she came to me. Two emotions filtered across her face, shock and then anger. She took my hand though and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet all of you." she said curtly. We all sat back down and she turned to her friends. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"What did you think of that set?" she said excitedly to them.

"Oh you know we loved it sweetie. Is that a new song? I don't think I've heard it before" Alice asked her as she waved over a waitress. I leaned in wanting to hear this answer more than anyone at this table.

Her lips pursed and I could swear her eyes went to me for a millisecond and she nodded. "Yeah I wrote it today after work. I was just inspired you can say and especially with you know what I thought you would like it"

Alice smiled at her friend and they hugged. Well maybe it wasn't about me. Or maybe it was. I needed to find out but first I needed a drink. I had a feeling it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

* * *

**A/N:**** Again we have finished another chapter. Yay! I hope you don't all want to kill me for making Edward into somewhat of a jerk. I promise he will not be that way in totality by the end of the story.**

**Songs for this chapter: One of THOSE Nights - The Cab (title)**

**Epiphany – Angel Taylor (song Bella sings)**

**Read & Review! Hugs and Kisses :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Born for This

**A/N****: If you are still reading this then kudos to you! And thank you. Not much to say in this note. It's kinda a filler but then again it has good plot movement.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story. They belong to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer and the Artists that write and perform them. If I did me and the Cullen Brothers would be locked away for a long long time together lol**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ugh, why does my mouth taste like sandpaper? There can only be one reason. Well two but I don't think I ate any sandpaper last night. This is due to all the alcohol I had last night. I don't even _remember_ drinking that much. In fact I don't remember much at all. I looked down at myself with my eyes barely open and I only had my boyshorts and a tank on. Rose or Al must have dressed me.

I tried to roll out of bed but my body felt so stiff. Damn, what happened?! After the 5th attempt, I finally made it out and stood up stretching. Ah! That feels good but I feel sticky. Shower time I guess. So I slowly dragged my ass out into the hallway, my eyes barely open and stripped off my tank before I got to the bathroom door. I'll pick it up on the way back. I pushed the door open and from how low my eyes were closed I only saw a pair of feet. I assumed it was one of the girls until I opened my eyes wider and looked up and saw a naked man standing over the toilet peeing. My brain shut down for a few seconds as I stared at his bare toned ass and then I realized I had no top on and covered my chest. He looked as shocked as I felt.

'WHAT THE FUCK?! AHHH!" I screamed and backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door between me and naked dude. I grabbed my tank off the floor, still feeling hung-over so my coordination wasn't the best. I fell into the wall and then tripped on my way to the Rose's room because this _had_ to be her doing.

"ROSALIE HALE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled and got no response. Where the hell was she and why was there a naked guy in our bathroom? I stalked to the kitchen to find Alice sitting on top of the counter with a blonde man standing between her legs. They both had an ear bud in one ear and looked to be sharing an ipod. Where the hell _am_ I?

"Bella!" Alice jumped down and grabbed a coffee mug, making her way to me. I held up my hand to stop her and I glared at her.

"Alice, question. First, why is there a naked man in our bathroom? Second, where the _fuck_ is Rose? Third, who the hell is he? And Forth, what _happened_ last night?"

"Well, Rose went to get breakfast. The man in the bathroom is Emmett. This is Jasper and last night we all got very drunk and brought you home." She said and gave me a small smile, holding the coffee out for me. I took it and made my way to the counter and took a seat. I stared at Jasper for a while and he smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes and drank my coffee. I was in no shape to be social yet and after the bathroom I think I might be scarred.

Alice went back to her place on the counter and continued making lovey dovey faces at Jasper. Damn this girl bounces back fast. I decided I was in no mood for this and I still needed answers.

"Alright. I vaguely remember who you are. You came with the naked one, right? But there were three of you"

"Oh you mean Edward. Yeah he went home after the bar." Jasper chimed.

"What is the last thing you remember Bells?" Alice asked with concern in her voice.

"I remember the set and I remember meeting the three of them but then after the shots started coming everything gets fuzzy."

"Oh, well you can only imagine what happened because you know how you get when you get drunk"

"Oh man! Did I dance on top of any bars or tables?" I groaned and laid my head on cool counter. Right then I heard booming laughter and I thought my head was going to explode.

"Oh did you ever! It was the funniest shit I have ever seen. I never thought anyone was that clumsy but seeing you on the table took the cake" Emmett said. I peeked up and thanked god he was covered. He had boxers on. "And Bella, you have a nice rack there" He said and then winked at me before taking a seat across from me.

"Who has a nice rack?" Rosalie appeared from the door with a bag and I could smell the bagels from here. Emmett got up and made his way over to her, took the bag and kissed her.

"Bella has a nice rack. She gave me a show this morning." He chuckled and came back to the group. I looked up at Rose and she gave me a look of confusion.

"I didn't give him a show. I got up to take a shower and he… he was naked in our bathroom. I had already took my tank off and he caught me off guard because _I_ was not aware we had guests" I turned to glare at Alice and her both. She shrugged and went to Emmett's side.

"Sorry Bells. We didn't think you would be up this early with the fact you consumed your weight in drinks last night. Thought the guys would be gone by now." She turned and gave Emmett a kiss on the nose and Alice leaned down and kissed Jasper rather passionately for just meeting last night. If I wasn't already hung-over I would need a drink. But you know they say the cure for a hangover is to drink again. Now that is an idea.

"I think I need to lay down." I took my coffee and made my way to the couch to spread across it. My arm covering my eyes, wishing this all way. Next thing I know, I felt the end of the couch shift as if someone sat down and sure enough there was Emmett with Rose in his lap. Alice was in the same position with Jasper on the chair by my head.

"Why do I get the feeling this is some sort of intervention? Guys you know I don't drink like that often so I don't need rehab and I won't turn into Amy Winehouse or some shit"

Alice just giggled and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist tighter before speaking up.

"No this isn't an intervention but me and Emmett wanted to talk to you about something important."

The look on my face must have expressed it all because Alice told jasper to explain more.

"See, Emmett, Edward and I all work for Twilight Records. You've heard of it I hope?" I sat up, brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, nodding.

"Well me and Edward are producers and Emmett here works with signing new acts." I think I stopped breathing at that point and the only thing I could do is nod as he spoke but he continued.

"After hearing you last night we all think that you would be a great addition to the label. Your sound is genuine and your lyrics speak from the heart. You're fresh, gorgeous and everything we are looking for in a marketable artist. I don't know if you are interested…"

"Yes!" I screamed out and he looked at me surprised at my reaction. All Emmett did was laugh his big laugh and kiss Rosalie on the neck.

"Looks like we have a new artist then." I couldn't hold back my smile that felt like it went from ear to ear. Both Rose and Alice got up and piled on top of me with hugs. Then we all started crying. Who knew that a blind date would lead to a record deal? And that is when it hit me. Edward. Jasper had said they all wanted to sign me but he wasn't here. I peaked from under the girls and looked at Jasper who was now standing next to Emmett and they were in hushed conversation.

"Edward?" was all I managed to get out before the girls released me.

"What about him?" Emmett asked.

"You said you all want to sign me. Are you sure he is okay with this? And what about your bosses?"

Emmett chuckled but Jasper responded. "Actually it was Edwards idea to sign you. He saw that we were going to go home with you guys and he said make sure to ask her if she wants to be on Twilight."

"And as far as bosses go, I'm actually their boss if you look at it." Emmett said in what could only be described as his authoritative voice.

I nodded and actually turned red from thinking about Edward. He wanted to sign me? He thought I was talented enough? But he is _such_ an ass. Was he an ass last night? I can't remember. All I remember was putting a name to the assface stranger from the book store. And here he was, making my dreams come true. I needed to thank him some way, some how.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was a pretty short chapter but a little cliffhanger too. Hope you liked it.**

**Song for this chapter: Born for This : Paramore**

**Read and Review :D Hugs and Kisses :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Sex Magic

**A/N:**** Finally an update. I know long time but I took a little trip to Boston and was recuperating. So here we are with chapter five. I just wanted to give a couple of shout outs. First is to my beta Erin! She made the banner for this story and it ROCKS. There is a link on the profile page. And second shout out goes to my new beta ****Tilly Whitlock****. She is amazing and everyone should check out her story ****"I Never Knew What It Was Like****". It's a Bella/Jasper story but it totally rocks.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters or songs used in this story. They belong to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer and the Artists that write and perform them. Now I wouldn't mind owning Emmett and Jasper for a bit. The things I would do to them. Rawr!**

**Now on with the show :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

The flashing of the clock on my nightstand let me know that it was 10:30 am. I usually didn't sleep this late in unless I was shitfaced the night before. But that I was not. I remember every detail from last night. I remembered when I was dragged out with Emmett and Jazz. I remember when I officially met Bella and the events till she went home. I also remember how I ended up with this naked chick in bed with me.

_After I ordered my drink Jasper thought it would be good to get a round of drinks for the table. Then another round. And by then we had moved on to something a little stronger. Patron. Everyone was feeling pretty good by this point. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped up in conversation which left me and Jasper with Bella and Alice. Jasper had given me one of those "back off she's mine" looks when I looked Alice's way. Yes she was hot as hell, they all were. But she was a little too small for my taste. Either way I wanted to talk to Bella. I knew from earlier events that I probably wasn't her favorite person in the world but hell, who couldn't resist the Cullen charm? We may not be related by blood but we all had it. I could tell by the way that Alice was fixed in on Jasper that he had her, but also looking at him I could tell she had the same effect. Maybe he finally met his match with that one. Either way I knocked back one of many shots I have had. Good thing I knew how to hold my liquor. _

_I decided it was now or never to get in good graces with Bella if I wanted to have her…for the label that is. And seeing that she was definitely feeling the effects of the liquor I knew that she was good and ready. I shifted my chair closer to Bella and leaned in so she could hear me over the music._

"_So is working in the bookstore a hobby for you or is singing?" What the hell? That was so corny. I wanted to slap myself for not coming up with anything smoother. She turned her attention away from whatever she was talking to Alice and Jasper about and looked me square in the eye. I could tell by the glaze over her eyes that she was pass the line of sobriety. _

"_Excuse me?" she said with a slight slur. I wanted to laugh but that would not get me what I wanted and Edward Cullen always gets what he wants._

_I rolled my eyes and continued. "You were really good up there. Why are you wasting your time at that dead end place?"_

"_It's called paying the bills. And why do you care? You clearly made it clear that I was cliché. Isn't that what musicians do? Work stupid ass jobs and work on their craft?" she shrugged her shoulders and picked up another glass and swallowed it in one shot. Wow she was impressive even though she was totally wasted. _

_I shrugged as well and smiled at her. "I wouldn't know what they do. I'm not a musician. And I think you should slow down before you hurt yourself. Those are pretty powerful."_

_She leaned forward and placed her hand on my knee to balance herself as she breathed her alcohol laced breath in my face_

"_Fuck. Off." She grinned and pulled back turning to Alice and Rosalie._

"_Can we please get out of here? I'm bored and feel like dancing or some shit." She stood up but apparently all the drinks must have gotten to her and she stumbled back, almost connecting to the ground, but with the great reflexes I had I caught her around the waist just in time. My face was inches away from her and I grinned at her. She looked flustered and I knew it was the effect I had on her._

"_Be careful there. I can't be around all the time to save you." I lifted her to her feet and she straightened her shirt and glared at me and just grunted a thanks. The others must have been wrapped up in each other to even notice the exchange because Emmett called attention._

"_Where do you ladies want to go? Our treat of course" he gave Rosalie a kiss on her cheek and she swatted at his arm but smiled none the less. I had to admit they kinda looked good together._

"_Oh! We should go to Coyote Ugly! I have a friend working there tonight and she can get us in for free!" Alice chirped as she practically bounced up and down in her seat. The other two girls smiled and we all got up heading out the door. I kept close to Bella. Partly because I was scared she might fall and crack her head on the sidewalk. The other part was something I couldn't really put my finger on. I'll think about that at a later time. _

_Jasper was trying to hail a cab as Alice was holding on to him probably so she wouldn't fall but I had a feeling that wasn't the only reason. I looked over to see Emmett and Rosalie making out on the curb. Didn't they like just meet or some shit? I sighed. This is one interesting night. _

_Bella came up to me and poked my arm to get my attention. Before I could respond she starting talking.  
_

"_Why are you such a dick?" again her words were slurred and she was trying to keep her balance. I placed my hands on her waist to keep her still. She was making me nervous and dizzy._

"_What do you mean?" I replied. I knew what she was talking about but I was interested in hearing her explanation._

"_You. You're… _such_ a dick. You don't know me or anything about me but you were so… ugh in the bookstore. Why? What did I do to you?"_

_I felt bad. I didn't know how to respond. It wasn't like I knew why I was a dick to her. It's just something I do. It's just who I am. I shrugged and helped her into the cab once it stopped for us. I sat in the front with the driver as Jasper rode bitch with Alice on his lap. She really looked like a pixie that one. _

_In no time we were at Coyote Ugly and the line was outside and down the block. This was not where I wanted to be but I knew if I left I would get shit for it later. I sucked it up and followed the others inside. Alice went up to the bouncer and gave him a hug and they made a path for us. Both of the other girls gave him a hug as well. Once inside it was as packed as I thought it would be. Guys outnumbered the women in the place as some leaned on the bar to get a better look at the female bartenders asses. Rosalie leaned into us and told me Jasper and Emmett to squeeze into the front and find a place at the bar. I barely heard her over the classic rock being played. Her and the rest of the girls made their way to the side of the bar and looked like they were talking to one of the bartenders. They were in an embrace and all three of the girls went behind the bar. _

"_Did you know about this?!" I basically screamed in Emmett's ear._

"_Nah man. But you have to admit it's pretty hot. I told you guys that her friends would be hot."_

"_Yeah that Alice is something. She looks like I can do a lot of things with her and she wouldn't mind" Jasper chimed in as he slid up next to me _

"_And what do you think about Bella__,__ Ed? She is a hot piece of ass but she holds nothing compared to Rosie. Are you gonna add her to the list of many?" Emmett asked as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. Right before I could give him some wise ass response one of the bartenders jumped up on top of the bar. She had a plaid schoolgirl skirt on and a leather bikini top. From this angle I got a nice view. I'd have to remember to get her number before I left. She called attention to of the bar and almost all the guys went crazy when they saw her._

"_Listen up ladies and gents! We have a special treat for you tonight. I have some friends of mine here that I think you would like. But they are shy" everyone in the bar gave a collective awe at that point. And the hot bartender continued._

"_I know! We can't have that can we? So here is what we are going to do. They are going to get up here and dance for you guys! And the three guys… or girls that give them the most love will have their attention for the rest of the night. I think that sounds about fair. Now who is ready to meet my friends?" the whole place erupted as if one fire. Jasper elbowed me and shook his head._

"_You don't think it's them do you?" he sounded slightly nervous. I turned to him._

"_Why are you looking nervous dude? Just be the loudest for her and she'll pick you. I have a feeling you don't even need to be the loudest for that to happen, but I advise it anyway." He shrugged as one by one each of the ladies climbed on top of the bar. _

_A few of the other bartenders got up there with them and on came the music. I clearly heard the opening to Aerosmith's "Love in an elevator". This was bound to be interesting. At first Rosalie and Alice were the only ones dancing. I looked up at Bella and it seemed as her bravado was faltering. I smirked up at her as our eyes connected and that must have pissed her off because once Steven Tyler started belting out the first verse Bella sprung to life._

Workin' like a dog fo de boss man  
Workin' for de company  
I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy  
But where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
to read between the lines

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

Jacki's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
She said 'can I see you later  
And love you just a little more?'  
I kinda hope we get stuck  
nobody gets out alive  
She said I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey  
and have you home by five

_Right then as the girls were dancing Bella grabbed the hem of her tee and ripped it over her head. She was just in a tank and her jeans hung a bit low. She looked like a rock sex goddess up there. All the men in the place were going wild, especially some douche behind me. Part of me wanted to go as wile as them but I just assumed she wouldn't pick any of them since she didn't seem like the type of girl to hang with a stranger all night. But wasn't that what I was? I did just meet her. Nah, that's different_

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

In the air, in the air, honey one more time not it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down

_During the guitar rift all three girls started playing the air guitar and it was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen. Rosalie and Alice had their backs to one another as Bella walked back and forth across the bar, hopping and strumming to the nonexistent instrument. She looked really hot up there just in her little cami that clung to her now sweat soaked skin. I really wanted to lick… What the fuck?! I did not just think that. Must be the shots._

Love in an  
elevator  
goin' down

Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I hit the ground

Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
and have me a love affair  
Gotta get my timin' right  
It's a test that I gotta pass  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway honey  
Kiss your sassafras

Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground

Do you care? Do you care?  
Honey one more time now it ain't fair.  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down…

_All three girls dropped down to the bar at the last line and the crowd was going wild. But no one was louder than my brothers. These two were practically going blue in the face from all the yelling. I could also guess they were blue somewhere else too after that little show. I was doing my part and yelling too because I have to admit they were really good. The hot bartender got on stage again and took hold of the crowd._

"_Alright! Alight! Now shut the hell up! From what I just saw _I_ might just be tempted to spend time with these ladies up here but again it goes to whoever was the loudest and who the ladies choose. Now Rosalie do you see your biggest fan out there?" she turned and pretended to scan the crowd before jumping off the stage and right into Emmett's arms. He caught her and they started kissing. You heard some groans from the now obviously upset men in the place but the bartender continued._

"_Looks like she found her "_Biggest"_ fan. Now Alice you're up next. Who do you choose to spend your time with tonight?" Alice did the same fake out before hopping off and wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck and whispered something in his ear and they both started grinning. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two men besides me. Whipped._

_Next it was Bella. I assumed she was going to pick me and round out the group. I wasn't worried. When the hottie bartender asked her Bella looked at me and smiled. Yeah, I'd get to talk to her finally. Bella then grabbed the mic and cleared her throat._

"_You. Right there." She pointed in my direction but she was not pointing at me. She pointed to this big guy standing behind me. He had at least a head on me and wore a tight black shirt which left his muscles bulging out from the sleeves. He looked like some steroid shooting dude. Black hair and rustic color skin. I hated him instantly. He looked too smug. Bella bounded off the stage and ran right up to him and hugged him. Who the fuck was this dude?_

_Finally the crowd went back to doing what ever they were before and I stood there while I looked between all these couples. Emmett and Rosalie making out again. They needed a room. And then Jasper and Alice doing the same. Then I looked over to Bella and that douchebag. They were dancing with each other in the limited space they had in such a crowded place. She was pressed up to him and he had his hand on her lower back. She still didn't have her t-shirt back on and for some reason this didn't sit right with me. Fuck I needed a drink. _

_I turned my attention back to the bar and off of the other couples around me. I came face to face with the hot bartender._

"_What will it be hotness?" she said to me in a sensual tone. I gave her a crooked grin and shrugged._

"_How about you give me what you're best at and I'll tell you if it's good or not." She smirked and turned to start making a drink. After a few she handed me this drink that was blue and greenish._

"_What's it called?" I asked her._

"_Tanya's Blue Balls. Try it. I bet you'll want another." she leaned in as I took a gulp. Damn it was good._

"_So you're Tanya I suppose. Now… Am I the one that is suppose to have the blue balls?"_

"_That depends, do you like what you see?"_

_Oh yeah this is fun. "I don't know. Maybe I'll have another and we'll see what comes up__.__" I let the double meaning run all through my response. She smiled and made me another drink right as I finished the first._

"_What time do you get off gorgeous?"_

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She smirked at me and chuckled. Wow this girl did have some balls. I turned around just as Jasper came up to me._

"_Hey man, we're going to get out of here and get the girls home. You coming? He looked at me then to Tanya and back to me waiting for the answer he already knew._

_I looked over to see Bella being held by that dude she was with and I shook my head "Nah man, I'm going to hang around here for a bit. But do me a huge favor. I assume you're going "home" with them. Try and get Bella to say yes to a Twilight contract. I don't care what you have to do. Just get her to sign with us. You know she is what we need and have been looking for. I'm putting my faith in you Jazz." He nodded and glanced back at Tanya with a knowing look._

"_Good luck yourself. Just keep it in your room this time." And with that he was dragging Alice out the door, quickly followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and her flirt buddy. I shrugged and turned back to tonights fun._

"_Sorry about that. Where were we?"_

_She moved her hand to my jaw and traced her finger down the side of it. "We were at the point where you were going to ask me back to your place for some fun." Right then she leaned in and kissed me. She tasted like whiskey and winterfresh. Not necessarily the best combo but it will just have to do._

_I pulled back and finished my drink. "Lets go" I grabbed onto her arm and helped her over the bar. She walked through the crowded door with me and told the bouncer to clock her out and she attacked my neck with her mouth as we made it to the curb. I held my hand out for a cab. Once one pulled up I pulled her inside with me and her lips descended on mine. I ran my hands up her thighs and brought her to straddle my lap. I broke away to give my address but soon after I got lost in the feel of this woman grinding on top of me. Of course my body was reacting. What red blooded male wouldn't, however for a split second my thoughts went to thinking about Bella. And if that guy she was with was doing all the things I was doing to Tanya at this very moment. If she was on top of him grinding her little hips into his and if his hands were cupping her round ass. I shook my head to rid it of her and bring it back to the task at hand. And right now that consisted of fucking the shit out of Tanya and hopefully not in this cab._

Tanya rolled over and her arm wrapped around my chest. I could feel her bare breasts against the side of me. She _really_ needed to get the fuck up. I didn't do sleep ins with chicks I just met. Actually, I never did sleep ins ever.

I had business to handle and she needed to go. I should have went to her place and I could have made an easier escape. She started to stir again and I looked down at her. Yeah she was pretty with her blonde hair and banging curves but she was a little too much like the other model chicks I'm use to dealing with.

She turned her head and looked up at me. "Morning handsome" damn did she have some horrible morning breath. What happened to that winterfresh she must have had last night?

"Morning. Um… I actually have to get up. I have some errands to handle and need to get started on them" I said trying not to breathe in the horrendous smell. She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips. I was NOT going to deepen this kiss.

"That's cool. I have to get going anyway. Inventory." She pulled back the sheet from over her naked body and for some strange reason I didn't look. Not sure why but I didn't. Tanya grabbed her clothes and slipped them on quickly. I just laid in the bed against the headboard willing her to get the fuck out my bed and apartment. But apparently I had no luck.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." I just nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I put my number in your phone last night so just give me a call or just stop by the bar. Either works. Bye Edward." She slid out the bed and I did a happy dance in my head but before she left she leaned in again and gave me a kiss but this time she forced her tongue into my mouth. It didn't last long thank god. And before you know it I heard my front door close. I don't think I moved so fast in my life to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth three times and rinsed with mouthwash five.

After my dental emergency I sat against the shower door, replaying all the events of last night in my head. It was some night. Once my mind landed on Bella I got up and grabbed my phone. I _needed_ to speak to Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I know! Eddiepuss is a little manwhore but we love him still. Okay I had a few songs in my head while writing this. So here they are:**

**Love Sex Magic – Ciara and Justin Timberlake (Title)**

**Love in an Elevator – Aerosmith**

**Pour Some Sugar on Me – Def Leopard**

**24 Hours (The Aston Shuffle A-Bomb Remix) - Terry Poison **

**Now I hope you all liked the chapter. I will try and update at least once a week or once every two weeks. But remember Reviews make author's happy authors. **

**Read & Review! Hugs and Kisses :D**


	6. Chapter 6: City Kisses

**A/N****: Hi There! It's Kiki again! Want to say welcome back to my faithful readers and hello to any new ones out there. Welcome! So lets get down to business. New chapter!**

**Okay I just want to give some love to my Betas ****Tilly Whitlock and ****CuddlesWithRob****. Without them this chapter would not be happening right now. They held my hand and told me it was going to be okay. LOVE THEM!**

**Official smut warning! This chapter contains some lemonade. Not a full on lemon but some citrus. Be kind it's my first.**

**And I also wanted to give some recommendations out there. There are 2 stories I'm reading now from ****EmmaleeWrites05**** called ****Royale**** and ****Reservations****. The first is a Bella/Jasper and the second is a Bella/Emmett. Both are amazing. Check them out.**

**And as **_**ALWAYS**_** I do not own Twilight or it's characters for if I did I would make the cullens real and have my wicked ways with them. Also I do not own any of the lyrics used because if I did I would be mega rich and then buy Twilight. **

**Sorry for the long ass AN. Now, enjoy :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

A week has gone by. It has been seven days since I woke up with that lovely hangover. 10080 minutes since both Alice and Rosalie went off the dating market. 604800 seconds since I became the newest recording artist for Twilight Records. Well not recording since I haven't done anything but sign papers and go from one meeting to another. Yes, this past week has been nothing but bittersweet.

Don't get me wrong, I am elated with the fact that things are finally falling into place for me. At last I have accomplished what I came out here to do, and that is to get signed to a record label. I am going to be the biggest thing since…since… well I don't know but I know I'm going to be big. But that is only if I eventually record something.

I was becoming frustrated. It would be stupid of me to think that once I signed that little piece of paper that everything would just fall at my feet. That would be delusional. I still had to go to _both_ jobs and work my ass off to pay the bills. But I knew this had to be done. I just thought that I would at least get some studio time. And on top of it all I couldn't stop thinking about stupid ass Edward fucking Cullen.

I haven't seen him since last Saturday when we all went out. That night was just a blur now. I remembered some of it and what the others told me but all those tequila shots really mess with ones head. Alice had told me what happened at Coyote Ugly and how I ended up dancing with some guy there. She also told me that Edward stayed behind at the bar as the guys took us home. Either way I haven't seen or heard from him since. Which was another reason why this was all ticking me off. If he was the one that suggested I be signed to the label, why wasn't he here making sure things were going according to plan? It's not like Emmett and Jasper weren't capable. Actually, Emmett was much smarter than he looks and Jasper is really nice and easy to get along with. Ever since the girls started dating them we all kind of just hung out when we weren't working. It was nice, but then again I didn't want to be the fifth wheel. Alice and Rose never made me feel that way but seeing them making out in your living room with the guys was a bit much. That is why I was locked up in my room right now.

I told them I was in here working on some new material. Emmett and Jasper were extra happy with it. Jasper told me that once we went into the studio he wanted me to come with a lot of stuff so we can see what fits. Yeah, it feels like I have to wait till hell freezes over to get into a studio.

But I just rolled over on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I was _so_ frustrated lately and I knew it wasn't just because this record label thing was going slow as fuck and the one person I wanted to talk to was nowhere in sight. I think my problems went deeper than Edward Cullen. Or maybe he was just a factor of them.

Ever since I met him he has been in my thoughts one way or another. I was either thinking about how he was one of the most annoying, cocky, self-centered men I have ever encountered. Or thinking about his gorgeous, lickable lips or the way he walked with a slight swagger in his step that made his ass look good enough to bite.

"Ugh!" I shot up on my bed, angry with myself for even thinking of that bastard in that way. I threw the magazine that was lying next to me on the floor and slid off the bed to the floor. I got on my knees and reached under my bed for my little "box".

I knew what was wrong with me. I had too much stress going on in my life and had no outlet for release. I haven't been laid in… 6 months? Or was it 8? I have no fucking clue. And that is the sad part. I have no idea when the last time I had someone else's hands on me, making me feel undeniable pleasure. Okay, let me be real, _no_ man has ever given me the kind of orgasm I can't reach on my own. Wow, I just admitted that I get myself off better than any man has ever done. Maybe I should be a lesbian. I laughed and shook my head. _Not gonna happen._ Now back to the task at hand… so to speak.

I grabbed my little treasure chest and got up to walk over to my door. I pressed my ear to the door to make sure I still heard the T.V going and knowing that if it was the four of them will still be fooling around out there. I locked my door once I heard a commercial for Geico. Oh that little gecko cracks me up.

I placed the converse shoe box on top of my bed. I knew if I put them in there Alice wouldn't bother to look through it. She hated my sneakers. I stripped out of my t-shirt and started unbuckling my jeans. I needed this. I wanted this. I kept telling myself that once I let out a little well deserved steam that all will be good and I could function without biting anyone's head off.

Once I was down to just my white polka dot cotton bra ad matching boy shorts I laid back down on my bed with the box next to me. Hmmm, what was in the mood for? Hand play or a little rabbit action? We shall see.

I shut my eyes and started to ghostly trace my fingers over my jaw, my breathing slow and deep. I tried to imagine one of my regular fantasy men that I used at moments like these. Today it was none other than Channing Tatum dressed in an army uniform. I moaned just thinking of it as my fingers went lower down to my neck.

I arched my back so I could reach behind to unclasp my bra to release my breasts. I let the bra fall limp against me before pulling it off and throwing it somewhere across my room. Bringing both my hands up over the top of my mounds and slowly and seductively started massaging them. All I saw was Channing straddling my waist and kneading them together with his strong hands. Rubbing his thumb back and forth over my now erect nipples. I gave them a little pinch before rolling them back and forth between my thumb and forefinger. My breathing started picking up as my hips started gyrating slowly against my bed. I craved friction at this point because my thoughts alone were enough to generate wetness between my legs.

I let go of my right nipple and slid my hand down my side slowly. Stopping over my flat stomach and tracing circles over it as I licked my lips. I needed more. My need was growing more with each second and I felt it already soak through my boy shorts.

I bit my lip once I got to the waistband of my underwear. I grabbed it between my fingers and pulled back then snapping it against my skin. The little sting alone turned me on even more. Definitely soaking now. But I wanted to feel it. Closing my eyes even tighter and biting harder on my bottom lip as I slipped my hand between the thin layer of cotton that covered my now heated sex. But they were no longer my hands. No. They belonged to Mr. Tatum who was now lying besides me minus _anything_ and looked delectable as ever. It was _his_ hands that slid lower and lower before brushing against my over heated and slick clit. My hips bucked once it was touched. Searching for more friction. _He_ started rubbing around my bundle of nerves quickly before sliding two fingers down to my wet folds. I moaned at the sensation. I needed to go further. I couldn't take this teasing anymore.

I let go of my nipple and brought my hands to strip off my boy shorts. Throwing them to wherever my bra had landed earlier, I turned to my boxes of goodies and pulled out Trix. Trix, my rabbit, was _definitely_ not for kids. He was blue and looked all types of heavenly right now. My legs were spread and bent at the knees while I trailed the cool tip of Trix over my heated flesh, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. A deep purr was building in my throat as I made it up to my plump lips and rubbed the cool rubber against it. Kissing up and down it's length before slipping it into my mouth. I moaned at the filling feeling of the toy going down my throat. My hips grinding harder into the bed as the real friction I craved came from down below.

Pulling Trix out my mouth, now all wet and alluring, I maneuvered it down over my throat and circled it around my hard nipples, hissing at the contact. My breathing was now at a rapid pace as I moved it lower and lower to the one place it was direly craved. Still behind my shut eyelids I saw Channing now straddling my waist, his length teasing my opening as I felt Trix pressing slowly between my lips. And I am not talking about the ones on my face.

My hips met the contact eagerly and bucked up as Trix went deeper into my wet core. Fitting perfectly as it has done on previous occasions. Moans were coming more and more frequent while I pumped Trix in and out of my slippery twat. My hand went faster as the thought of Channing slamming in and out of me became more vivid. I could see his muscles flex as he tensed over me. But I needed more. I just wasn't reaching the promise land.

I reached down and turned on Trix and the vibration almost sent me over the edge but I wasn't ready at that second. I wanted to experience this to the fullest. After turning it on I plunged it deep into me and let the little rabbit ears rest on my ever waiting clit and I was in heaven. No. I was someplace higher at this point. My eyes rolled in the back of my head while I went from dripping to absolutely soaking.

I saw my self running my hands up Channing's toned arms and scratching down them and making the trip up again till I reached his shoulders. All the while my pussy was being stretched in a wonderful way. Now seeing my hands go higher and higher as my release inched its way closer. Higher to run through his soft bronze tussled hair. Wait. Bronze tussled hair?! That is definitely NOT Channing Tatum. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was too far gone on this wonderful adventure to even think about turning around. I needed to get lost in my orgasm. Shutting my eyes again, willing Channing to come back but he was gone. Long gone and in his place was a green-eyed god. All saw now was Edward Cullen's naked body in between my legs, giving me all what I needed. Seeing him give me long hard strokes with his cock was pushing me closer to the edge. I felt the elastic in my lower stomach start to wind up. My juices flowing now as the pace of Trix moved at rapid speed, looking at the back of my eyelids and only seeing the alluring eyes of Edward Cullen, piercing me and my soul. And I lost it. The band broke and my walls clamped down around Trix. Shuddering and thrashing against my bed as the sky opened up and swallowed me whole. I have reached Nirvana. And I was brought there with Edward Cullen's name on the tip of my tongue. Oh I'm fucked

* * *

It took two weeks for it to finally happen. And I couldn't be happier. Jasper came to me after one night after Rose and I came home from work. He told me that I would start my sessions in the studio. I was elated. If he wasn't Alice's boyfriend I would have totally kissed him right there. I went to bed that night with dreams of mics and sound mixers. It was a relief to dream of that and not the recurring dreams of Edward filter in my head.

Ever since last Sunday when my happy time was infiltrated with visions of him I couldn't stop. He was a constant in my thoughts. Some would be thoughts of how much I hated his smug ways; others would showcase my worry for him. I shouldn't be worried about a person I don't like, should I? And most of my dreams would be of the naughty variety. Him doing things you only should see in porno's or rap videos. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to think about him. I barely knew him but from all the things Emmett and Jasper say about him, I feel like I have known him for much longer.

Now it was Monday and I was going to have my first in-studio session with Jasper. Usually Jasper and Edward work as a team, sorta like The Neptunes, but he wasn't sure if Edward was joining us today. I have to admit I was a little disappointed but wasn't sure if that was because I wouldn't get the full effect of the producing team or for some other underlining issue I had with Edward. I decided that denial was a river in Bella land too, and went with the first reason.

After working a few hours at the bookstore this morning, I made my way down to midtown to where the studio and Twilight Records was located. It wasn't to far off from Broadway, and was in this huge office building. To say I was a little intimidated would be an understatement. I was down right almost shitting my pants with how nervous I was right now. Yes I wanted this, yes it was a step I needed to take, but did I have to be brave about it? Hell no, I didn't.

I walked into the lobby and spotted a woman in maybe her 20's sitting behind a large dark oak wood desk with an ear piece in her ear. "Twilight Records, this is Lauren, how may I help you?" she said obviously into the mic part of the phone. I scanned my surroundings. This was a large space for just a record label. I wonder if they have other things in this building. Like maybe a dungeon or something in the lower levels. Dungeon? What the hell am I thinking? No more ice cream before bed.

I made my way up to the desk and before I even got a word out to speak, the woman held up a finger to me as if to tell me to hold on. Oh how rude. I waited till she was done and she turned to face me, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Welcome to Twilight Records, how may I help you?" she said as she was obviously sizing me up. Wow she had low self-esteem.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jasper Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." She turned to her computer and typed something and nodded.

"I see right here. Okay, so you are going to go to the security desk to the right, tell them why you're here and get a pass, go through the turnstiles and to the elevator and take that to the 5th floor. When there you are going to go down the hall and Mr. Cullen's office is the last door to your right." She said in all a bored tone. I stood there, trying to take it all in. She glared at me.

"Do you need me to draw you a map or can you handle it?" oh what a bitch! I shook my head and gave her a smile so fake it rivaled hers.

"No, I can find it fine, thank you." With that I followed her instructions to reach Jasper's floor. Once there I was shocked at the contrast between here and the ground floor. Downstairs it was very professional and business like. Here, I felt like I stepped into MTV studios. There were people walking around in jeans and t-shirts, flip flops or sneakers. The large space was made up of cubicles in the main space with offices lining the walls. I stayed to the right as the bitch receptionist told me too and walked down the long strip. Taking in my surroundings, I saw some people sitting at their desks; others had their feet up and lounging around. I swore I saw a little nerf football being tossed around.

Once I got to the end of the hall I saw a large wooden door with the name _Jasper Cullen and Edward Cullen_, scrawled across it. I knocked not knowing if I should just come in or not. Next to the door there was a vast window with blinds but they were shut.

"Come in!" I heard muffled from the other side. I slowly pushed the door open and walked in. I was again surprised at what I saw. There was Jasper, not sitting behind the massive cherry wood desk but instead laying on the long, black leather couch that covered the left side of the wall. I looked to my right and my jaw damn there detached from my face. The whole wall was covered with vinyl. I think I died and went to heaven. I wanted to reach out and touch it but that might have been rude.

"Go on. Take a look. We have a pretty little collection we keep in here." Jasper said as if reading my mind. I walked closer to the wall and carefully ran my hand over the precious items.

"Wait, you said little? That means you have _more_ than this right here?"

"Yeah, this is just one of our smaller collections. We have a larger one at home. Oh! That's right; you've never been to our apartment. I'm surprised Alice or Rose haven't brought you by yet."

"If I knew you had vinyl like this I wouldn't even leave." I chuckled and went over to the chair in front of the desk and had a seat. Jasper perched himself up on the edge of the desk.

"You ready? I scheduled us for the rest of the afternoon and tonight so we don't have to worry about rushing anything. I just want you to get use to the feeling of recording." I nodded, not really trusting my voice right now, because I am sure it would crack with the nervousness that was creeping back into me.

Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't be nervous. We are just going to be playing around with stuff. No pressure. Come on. Let's get down there." He got off the desk and walked out the door. I followed closely behind him as we made our way to the elevators and went down to Basement 2. I didn't even know they have two basements in buildings like these.

We got off the elevator and it was dark. Not too dark where we couldn't see but dim for sure. He led me down this narrow hallway with a door at the end.

"This is one of our main studios. We do some of the bigger artists in here or ones that need more instruments. The piano and guitar is in here for you to use if you want." He went over to sit behind the big mixing board and I had a seat next to him.

"Jasper, this… this is just… I'm at a lost for words. Just thank you again." I reached over and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Don't thank me. You're the one with the talent. Now get in there and make some magic so we can make some money." He said with a smile as he pushed me to the door that leads to the sound booth.

It was amazing in here. It wasn't small like I was expecting. It was spacious and was equipped with a grand piano, a fender, drums, amps and a microphone. I went and had a seat at the piano and traced my fingertips lightly across it. I truly felt home here.

"You can start there if you want. I was thinking if you could play the song you did at the club. It was pretty kick ass. Just put the mic over the piano and put on the headphones and we'll tape it" Jasper said over the speaker.

I nodded and did what he instructed and once I saw the red light go on I started my song. And that is how the rest of the evening went. He would tell me to try song after song and then loop it and we would tinker around with it. We ordered Chinese and just hung out working on different sounds. It was amazing. And so was Jasper. His ability to pick up on little things was beyond belief.

Next thing we knew it was getting real late. He wanted me to do one more song and even though I was tired, I said what the hell. This is the most recording I have ever done in my life.

Right before we were going to start he got a phone call and told me to hold on and he'd be right back. I sat there, thinking about what had happened over the day. It was amazing. I couldn't really come down from the high of it all. Me, Bella Marie Swan from little Forks, Washington, a recording artist. After all that happened to me, first with my father up and abandoning my mother while she was pregnant with me. Then to my mother leaving me in a Wal-Mart when I was 6 to run off with some baseball player she was with. Then to all the foster homes I was bounced to and from and the beatings and horrors they did to me. I sighed just thinking about it. I never though that my dream would really come true. Because all I've seen has told me that I just have bad luck.

After thinking of that and what has happened over the past few weeks I knew what song I wanted to sing right now. It wasn't what I planned on singing but it fit with my current mood. I heard the door open and slam shut so I went to the door and opened it.

"Jasper I think I should sing…" I looked up and it wasn't Jasper.

"Jasper left. He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry and you could come back tomorrow if you like." he said while looking down at his shoes.

I was speechless. I have been thinking and dreaming about this man for two weeks and I couldn't think of anything to say. It reminded me of when I first saw him in the bookstore and was lost in his beauty. Burning every tiny detail to my memory. I shook my head in agreement and went to grab my bag.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and I felt a twinge of electricity, like a static shock, run threw me at the point where our skin came in contact. My eyes shot up to his and we held each other's gazes for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only seconds. Then I remembered he is the enemy and I should hate his guts. I did what I do best, I glared at him.

"What the hell is your malfunction Cullen?" I said with as much malice I could muster at that moment and it wasn't much.

He just looked at me with a quizzical look, like he was trying to figure out a hard mathematical problem or some shit. Edward let go of my hand and shoved his in his pockets and looked behind me to the piano.

"Why don't you play the song you were going to play for Jasper? I am your other producer so I think it would be okay." he grinned at me but I could tell he was conflicted about something. Maybe he didn't want to hear me sing or maybe he did. Only if I could read his mind.

I thought what the hell. I really wanted to play this song because no one has heard it from me, and I just had the emotion in me right now to play it. And play it how it should be played. Agreeing and moving to go back into the booth, I sat at the piano. Shutting my eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath, relaxing myself so I can just lay it all down.

I looked up back toward the window and Edward was standing there at the mixer, waiting for the okay. I nodded and started to play the first few cords on the piano. And it all came out then…

_There's a harvest each Saturday night  
At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride  
A place you could stand for one night and get gone  
And it's clear this conversation ain't doing a thing  
'Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing  
And I don't feel like singing tonight  
All the same songs_

_Here in these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
There's nothing here to hold on to  
Could I hold you?  
_

My eyes were shut at this point. Just letting the words and music flow through me to my fingers onto the keys

_The situation's always the same  
You got your wolves in their clothes whispering  
Hollywood's name  
Stealing gold from the silver, they see  
But it's not me_

_Here in these deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
There's nothing here to hold on to  
Could I hold you?_

_Calling out, "Somebody save me, I feel like I'm fading away"  
Am I gone?  
Calling out, "Somebody save me, I feel like I'm fading..."_

_  
_During the piano solo I couldn't hold back anymore. All the rush of emotions that I was holding back for so long just came, and I was crying silent tears. They ran down my face as the lyrics left my mouth

_  
No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no, no..._

_Deep city lights  
Girl could get lost tonight  
I'm finding every reason to be gone  
And there's nothing here to hold on to  
Could I hold on to you?_

I just sat there. My eyes still shut and I sobbed. I don't know how long I sat there for but when I opened my eyes Edward was there. He was sitting next to me on the bench, just staring. He probably thought I was insane or having a breakdown of some sorts. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me at my weakest. And part of me didn't want him to see that he was part of the reason I was crying. I cried for all my confused feelings for this man that sat besides me. I didn't know if I hated, resented, lusted, or even liked him. It was causing too much within me.

I swatted at the tears on my cheeks and I felt a hand on my jaw. I turned and he was still looking at me while he rubbed his thumb against my skin and that electric feeling was back but it had a surprising effect. It soothed me. My sobs died down and I looked into his blazing green eyes that now had something other than pain and confusion in them. I couldn't name the emotion, or maybe I didn't want to, but I know it was there.

Next thing I know he is moving closer to me. Alarms in my head were going off yelling, "NO! Too close! Stop him! You don't want this!" But I couldn't. He was moving closer and I just stayed. His lips brushed against mine and I almost died on the spot. They were soft and the action was so tender. I didn't _want_ him to stop. I wanted him to do it again and again. And that is what he did. He brushed his luscious lips against mine once more before pressing them hard in a kiss to mine. At first I didn't respond. I didn't know how to but while his lips moved against mine something clicked and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him closer and responded with my whole being. I snaked my tongue out to sweep across his bottom lip and he groaned in response, allowing me entrance to his warm inviting mouth. I was too far gone and there was no way I was coming back.

We sat there, our tongues fitting for dominance. And that is what we were. We were always fitting for dominance over each other. Even when I didn't see him since that night, I was fighting.

All too soon he pulled back and looked at me. I stared at his red, plump lips and craved to be attached to them again. Edward sighed and I dropped my arms to my side. He rubbed his thumb against my lips and then backed up and left the booth, left the studio, without a glance back. I just sat there, stunned. What just happened? _Why_ did that just happen? And where does this leave me, Edward and everything else?

_Fuck me sideways. More questions._

* * *

**A/N:**** Whoa…. That. Was hard. What did you think? A lot of firsts in this chapter. First lemon, first recording session, first kiss. It was a feat but I did it. Did you like it? If you did READ & REVIEW and then suggest to friends lol**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**City by Sara Bareilles (song Bella sings and part of title)  
Oops (Oh My) - Tweet  
I'm Going Down - Mary J. Blige  
Play - David Banner  
Kissin' Ears - Gym Class Heroes**

**Read And Review!! Love Ya's :D Kiki xoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7: If We Go in Synch

_**A/N:**_** Okay here is another update. I might be updating chapter 8 this week too because my computer at home is sick ******** but that means double post for you guys ******** Thanks goes to the best Beta's Till Whitlock and CuddlesWithRob. **

_**Recommendations:**_** Tilly has a new story out. **_**You Marked Me Permanently**_**. It is a a Jasper Bella one but they are tattoo artist. Nice. Now go heck it out. Another story that I think that is different but really good is **_**St. Andrew's place**_** by Lipsmacked. It is a Femslash so if you're not into that don't read it. But it's REALLY good! And just a little self pimping here, Go check out my new story _High Hopes in Velvet Ropes._  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own nothing but the clothes i'm wearing, some twilight stuff and a bottle of Grey Goose. Everything else is in the hands of SM and the artist who sing the songs.**

**Enjoy :D **

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Karaoke!" they screamed. Karaoke? We give them the choice of going anywhere in the city and they choose karaoke? Again these women are stranger than most I swear. We all decided to go out and celebrate Bella signing to Twilight. We haven't all been together since that night we all met. And so much has happened in between. And I can't shake the feeling that something either really bad or really amazing is going to happen tonight. _Great_.

With the decision made and knowing that neither Jasper or Emmett will disagree with anything Rosalie and Alice say, it looks like we are going to Sing Sing Karaoke over in St. Marks. Man, I couldn't wait to get a drink because I have a feeling this is going to be a _long_ night.

The six of us piling into a cab was an entertaining thing to see. Rosalie and Alice were both sitting on Emmett and Jasper's laps and Bella squeezed in the middle of them. I opted to sit in the front with the driver but I felt a bit sorry for Bella. She had to be sandwiched in between the four of them and with Emmett's shear size she almost disappeared into the cushion of the cab. I let out a little snort thinking about it.

"What's so funny Eddie? Can't wait to get up there and sing your heart out?" I heard Bella squeak out from the back. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"You wish _Isabella_. I have no intention on getting up there tonight. I'm just going for the drinks." Turning back in my seat and looking at her from the rear view mirror I saw she had a look of determination on her face. Humph? Times like these I wish I could hear what she is thinking. Even from the first time I met her, I have wanted to know what she was thinking. And every time she got that look the need to know just grew.

As we pulled up to Sing Sing, I paid the driver and we all got out. The others all hand and hand as Bella and I just walked awkwardly behind. Once inside I made a bee line for the bar and got us a round of drinks while the others got a table. I had a couple of shots before I brought over the rest of them. Emmett practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. The girls decided to sit all next to each other leaving us guys huddled up. I found this odd but didn't dwell on it. I leaned back and looked around. There was a decent crowd around and we had a great view of the stage. Right now there was a couple up there singing _Endless Love_ to each other. Oh how generic. This is why I hated places like this. No originality at all.

Knocking me out of my survey of the place, Alice yelled for two more rounds of shots. Everyone cheered in unison, I just nodded. Bring on the alcohol. Then Rosalie got my attention

"So Edward, how did Bella's first session go? Are we going to hear anything you are working on? This one won't tell us _anything._" she nudged Bella in the side and Bella just rolled her eyes and then made eye contact with me. Her eyes basically screamed "You say a word and your ass is grass". I guess she didn't tell her roommates about the kiss that we shared the other night. I couldn't blame her. I didn't tell my brothers either because I knew they would make it seem bigger than it was. And it really wasn't anything. We just got caught up in the moment and it was late and… something that I have been thinking about ever since. But was never going to happen again.

"It's a work in progress Rose. Wouldn't want to jinx any of the work that has been accomplished now would we?" She raised her eyebrow at me and looked at Bella who was thanking me with just a stare. I gave a minute nod just as our drinks arrived. Thank god!

Alice picked up her shot and a slice a lemon and we all followed. "To a night of fun and Fun!" she cheered and we all clinked glasses before knocking back both shots of our Patron's. We all had the same look after taking a shot and shook it off. Bella laughing at how Alice flapped her hands up and down like a bird.

After a bunch of talk about funny drunk stories. Including one about how one time Jasper got so drunk he proceeded to throw his mattress out the window because he thought it was a great idea to go sledding down the street. We all cracked up at the memory. It felt good to just be out and especially after about 4 shots I was really feeling the buzz.

The girls were laughing and then huddled up before exiting the booth. We all gave them a confused look and Rose rolled her eyes. "We are in a Karaoke bar. What did you think we were going to do? _ We _are going to get up and sing. Just sit back and enjoy the show boys." she giggled and took a hold of the other two hands and made their way up to the DJ. I gave my brothers a wary look.

"What do you think they are about to do?" I asked. Emmett responded first.

"Probably some Britney Spears shit. You know how girls are. I don't really care because Rose is looking fine as hell in skirt."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Alice looks drop dead tonight. I can't wait to get her alone." Jasper chuckled and nudged Emmett and they laughed. I just groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw what's wrong Eddie? No model to keep your bed warm at night? What happened to that Tanya chick? Wasn't she back from Milan or some shit?" I shook my head at Emmett.

"I think that is what your problem is. You need to get laid." Right when I was going to dispute this we heard the DJ introduce The Forks Trio. All of us looked at each other and then looked on stage to see all three girls up there with mics in their hands and looking rather seductive. And then the music started. The intro to Janet Jackson's _IF_ started and that's when my mouth dropped open. All three of them started grinding against each other on stage. I looked over to my brothers and their expressions matched mine. One of pure lust. Alice took center stage and started it off. She wasn't even looking at the screen.

_Sittin over here  
Starin in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in  
My fantasies  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wantin you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to_

While she was singing, Rose and Bella were behind her dancing against each other and occasionally walking to Alice and rubbing against her. Then Bella came to the front to sing the hook and I don't think I have ever seen anything hotter.

_How many night I've laid in __bed__ excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is_

As she was singing she was running her hands over her bare thighs, her skirt rising just a bit. Looking at the sight of her with her hair whipping from side to side as she danced and sang, I definitely had to adjust myself. All the girls came to the front of the stage and started the chorus. They were doing dance moves that looked like they have done this once or twice before.

_If I was your girl  
Oh the things Id do to you  
Id make you call out my name  
Id ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things Id do to you  
But I'm not  
So I cant  
Then I wont  
But  
If I was your girl_

Then it was Rosalie's turn to sing the second verse and I thought Emmett was going to run right on stage and grab her. He was gripping the table so hard that it looked like it would snap in two. Rose commanded the stage a sexy demeanor as the other two danced behind her.

_Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh  
You on the rise as you're touchin my thighs and  
Let me know what you like  
If you like Ill go  
Down da down down down da down down  
Ill hold you in my hand and __baby_

And right then my resolve almost broke. All three girls came behind one another and touched each other's thighs as they dropped down to their knees when the song instructed. We were loosing it. Jasper's hand was under the table and I didn't want to imagine what he was doing but probably doing what I wish I could right now.

_Your smooth and shiny  
Feels so good against my lips sugar  
I want you so bad I can  
Taste your love right now __baby__  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is_

Bella sang the hook again and I couldn't take my eyes away from her. She licked her lips and I thought my arousal was going to break my zipper with the strain. She looked so damn sexy! Why haven't I seen it before? Yes, she was cute and maybe even hot, but sexy?! That was a new one for me and I couldn't wait to tell her. The girls sang another chorus and by this point the crowd was going wild. The dance break came and all three girls started doing the exact moves from the video. Yes they HAVE done this before. Then Bella took over as the other two danced around her

_I've laid in bed excited over you  
One hundred different way I've thought ya  
Many, maaany  
(day and night, night and day)  
Allll I got to say is_

_If I was your girl  
Oh the things Id do to you  
Id make you call out my name  
Id ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things Id do to you  
But I'm not  
So I cant  
Then I wont  
But  
If I was your girl_

And when I didn't think I could get any harder they went and shocked the whole place. Right while singing the last few lyrics, Bella who was in the middle pulled Alice into a kiss and pushes her away and turned to her other side and did the same with Rosalie before saying the last line.

All three of us stood up at that moment and stared. My jaw was seconds from being detached from my face and my brothers weren't in better shape. The crowd erupted and gave the girls a standing ovation. They bowed and fixed their clothes that became a skewed from all the gyrating that was going on stage and made their way to the table. Rose with her arms around both Alice and Bella's waists and all three had the cutest smirks on their face. We just stood there and looked at them. Dumbfounded.

Rose cleared her throat to get us back to earth. That would be very hard to do.

"Um, hello? Are you three in there?" she chuckled and sat down with them and they all stared up at us. Were we still standing? I have no clue because my brain was on autopilot right now. Jasper grabbed both my arm and Emmett's and pulled us down to our seats and we just stared.

"I think we killed them." Alice giggled.

"Girls…" Jasper cleared his throat and moved in his seat. Obviously adjusting the probably painful erection he was trying to hide.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

"Oh _that_? That was just a little something that we like to do from time to time. We have had many nights of just lounging. Around and playing around" Rose said seductively, eyeing Emmett. He kept moving his chair closer to her and she just had a smirk plastered on her face.

Jasper looked as if he was in pain for being so far from Alice. He was between me and Emmett and she was directly across from her. He leaned over to Bella.

"Bella, do you mind switching seats with me?" he said in a strained voice.

She looked from him to Alice and they both exchanged a look. Bella turned back to Jasper and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jasper but before you can sit next to my friend here there is a little something you boys must do first." She had a devilish look in her eyes. God I wish I could just bend her over this table and take here right here, right now.

Rosalie turned her attention from a begging Emmett to look at her friends. They all had that look to them and I knew something was up.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" I tried to keep my voice as controlled as possible but with Bella within reaching distance of me it was very hard to concentrate.

Alice leaned on the table and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… since we performed a little show for you guys we thought it would only be fair if you got on stage and gave us one. It _only_ seems fair don't you think?" Both Bella and Rosalie snickered at her side and I just shook my head. There was no way in hell I was getting up there and making a fool of myself. No matter how hot they were. And they were beyond hot.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they looked like they were in deep thought. Probably weighing the pro and cons of the decision. Obviously if they did this they were going to get laid tonight. But what was the pro for me? It wasn't like Bella was going to sleep with me. I don't even think she likes to be in the same room as me, let alone let me fuck her brains out. So I saw no gain from this situation.

I looked at the girls and they were playing with each others hair while waiting for our answers. They were feigning boredom and I turned to Jasper and pulled him to me.

"You aren't really considering doing this are you?" I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and then over to Alice, who was pouting her lip at him. He turned back to me and nodded.

"Dude I have to. She is… and what she did… I _got_ to. Come on. It won't be to bad. And we can choose a song that isn't so bad"

As if they heard what we were talking about, Rosalie shook her finger at us.

"Oh and one thing boys, _We_ pick the song. We promise to be gentle with you." she chuckled and went back to playing with Alice's hair.

"So what is it going to be boys?" Bella chimed in.

Damn it! We were screwed. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they both had pleading looks on their faces. Oh they owed me big for this. HUGE. I nodded at them and they smiled wide. Whipped asses.

"Ladies we agree to your terms." I said with strain. I so didn't want to do this.

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Emmett yelled.

"Alright." Bella sat up and licked her lips. Man, what I wouldn't give right now to have those lips on mine or around my… damn I have to stop this. _She doesn't want you Edward. She thinks you're a jerk. You are a jerk. _ I had to keep telling myself this.

"So how do you boys feel about Nsync?" She quirked her eyebrow at me and then laid her head on Alice's shoulder.

Oh fuck. We were doomed.

_**

* * *

A/N:**_** HOT! I know! Okay just to clear some stuff up. 1. They are not bi. 2. They love men. They just did that because they are so close and that they knew it would get the guys all riled up. Now did you love the chapter? If yes, just click that little thing below that says Review! I LOVE reviews! **

**Now what song do you think the boys are going to have to sing? O.o Tell me in your reviews!**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**If – Janet Jackson  
I kissed a Girl - Katy Perry  
Single - Neyo**

**Love ya bunches! :D Now go review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Bye Bye Bye Frustration, Hell

_**A/N:**_** And we're back! I don't have any recommendations this chapter. I'm doing more writing than reading these days. So that is about it. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** As always I own nothing SMeyer and song artists do. But I do have an Nsync Calendar and VHS tape of their NYC **_**No Strings Attached**_** Concert. It PWNS!**

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Bye Bye Bye Frustration, Hello Sexual Tension_

**BPOV**

I knew it was wrong. But at this point I really couldn't care any less. Looking up at them all scared and dumbfounded added to my excitement. And throw in the rush of being on stage with the girls and with the multiple shots I had, I was damn there near floating with joy.

When I asked what they thought about Nsync I almost peed my pants with laughter. Emmett's eyes bugged out of his skull and I swore I saw Jasper turn paler than he already was. Edward however just looked to be in deep thought. His expression both scared and thrilled me. I wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful, bronze haired head of his.

If I thought I couldn't stop thinking about Edward before, now he was a permanent fixture in my mind. Ever since he kissed me on Monday I was in a whirlwind of emotions. I didn't know what to think about anything anymore. For the past four days, I have been having internal battles over this situation he had left us in. Did he like me? Was the kiss just a lapse in judgment? Was it lust driven or was something else the driving force behind it? All these questions had me dizzy most of the time. My feelings for him weren't any clearer. I knew his actions drove me up a wall and made me want to pull out my hair. Every time I saw him I wanted to smack that smug ass smirk off his face. But then I would want to just kiss him senseless and find out if the rest of him tasted as good as his lips. _Oh those lips_. He had a spearmint sort of flavor to them. But it was more than just the hint of that. It was the spearmint mixed with a fiery burn that made my stomach do somersaults just thinking about it. And I really needed to stop thinking about it before my shots came back to bite me in the ass.

"What song did you lovelies have in mind?" Jasper asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Rosalie and Alice turned to me and we huddled up just out of earshot of the guys.

"I was thinking of _This I Promise You_. Getting to see Jasper serenade that might be a treat for me to watch." Alice chirped and had this far away look in her eye. Both Rose and I rolled our eyes and I made a little gagging noise.

"No. That is some pussy ass shit Alice. No one wants to see that. What about _It's Gonna Be Me_? It's up beat, they can dance to it and I know for a fact that Emmett has got some rhythm. You know what they say; a man that can dance is usually good in bed. And Emmett is _definitely_ good in bed." She said with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Ew that is just nasty Rose. I do not want to know what goes on behind closed doors with you and your man. That is a no to the both of you. Now look, I have the perfect song, come here." I leaned in and whispered the song into their ears and they both gave me wide behind smiles and I saw Alice mouth "Perfect" to me before we turned back to the waiting boys.

"Don't worry about it. You guys just go on stage and we will handle the rest. And boys? You have to "Perform" the song. So no just standing there and reading the screen. We want a show and we intend on getting one." I told them, already feeling the new surge of power wash over me. Jasper looked like I had stole his puppy. Obviously he was planning on doing just that. Thought he found a loophole out of this. _Sorry buddy, no dice._

Alice and Rose went up to the DJ to tell him what song needed to be played and Jasper and Emmett followed, leaving Edward and I at the table. Edward just stood there. Staring at me with those blazing eyes. He still had that contemplative look on his face. I broke our trace and decided to speak, hoping my nerves didn't show in my voice.

"What's on your mind Eddie? Stage freight?" I smirked at him just like he would do to me.

He looked over to the rest of the group and they were on a short line. He proceeded to sit in the seat Alice was previously occupying. He leaned in close to me and I was overwhelmed with his scent. He smelled so damn good! Like a mix of spearmint, tequila, and sex. I had to stop myself from just diving in and sniffing his neck. That would be taking weird to a whole new level. Edward leaned in deathly close to my ear, his breath tickling my skin. My blood was boiling at this point. I wanted so bad to just kiss him, hit him, even fuck him. Oh damn, just the thought of this man in between my legs made my sex twitch with anticipation.

"Bella…" he uttered. I had to remember how to breathe before I passed out in this chair.

"Yes Edward…?"

"What incentive do I get to go up there and play along with this little game you have going on?"

I had to focus on what he was saying because all I could think about in that moment was how close he was to me and all the naughty things I could make him do with his mouth.

"What do you mean? It's only fair like I said. We put on a show for you now it's your turn to do the same for us."

"Yes, I do remember that reasoning. But let me clarify what I mean. What do _I_ get from _You_ for going along with this "fairness" as you say?"

My heart actually skipped a beat, did a back flip in my chest at his words. Did he just say that he wanted me? _No._ He is probably just playing a game with me. Just like that kiss was a game to most likely get a rise out of me. _Well hell no Mr. Cullen. I will be the one who's calling the shots here._

I turned to look him in his eyes, willing myself not to be dazzled so I could gain the upper hand here.

"And what would you want Eddie? A cookie?"

He chuckled, placed his hand on the table, and came right in front of me so out faces were just inches apart.

"No, not a cookie but I wouldn't be opposed to something else that's _sweet,_" he licked his lips and continued. "You know that the girls are going to be giving the guys a little treat for doing this right? I'm just wondering what kinda of treat I could get." He raised his brow, waiting for me to realize what he was talking about.

I bend forward and brushed my lips against his cheek on my way to his ear, I felt his body tense up under my touch and that gave me the push I needed. In my most seductive voice I responded.

"You want me to give you a _warm, sweet treat?"_ I uttered, my voice dripping with sex as I put emphasis on each word. "You want me to give you the same _satisfaction_ that Emmett and Jasper are sure to get tonight?"

His mouth went slack and I knew he was right where I wanted him. _Score for Swan!_

"Yo! We're about to go on so get your ass over here so we can do this!" Emmett yelled with his perfect sense of timing. Edward gave me one last look and then got up to join them without another word to me.

"Go get em' tiger!" I yelled over to him as the girls made their way back to the table.

"Do you think they are going to go through with it or cave under pressure?" I asked.

"If Emmett wants to get some ass tonight he will channel his inner boy band and show me what he's got." Rose said.

"Hell, at least we're not asking them to sing some Boy George or George Michael!" Alice added and we all started laughing. Probably all trying to picture the guys up there singing "Karma Chameleon" or "Faith". However, the thought of Edward in a pair of tight acid washed wranglers was something I wouldn't mind seeing.

Once the boys were on stage our laughing stopped and we were all waiting for them to start. The DJ introduced them as the Cullen Brothers and they stood up there waiting for the music and words to start. Jasper looked as if he was going to puke any second, Emmett looked just as nervous but it seemed to be a nervous excitement, and Edward looked indifferent. Probably going over what we talked about. Just as the intro kicked in they realized what the song was and they all glared at us. That just added to the hilarity of it all and we couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that ran through us.

"Come and show us what you got!" Alice screamed out. They all looked at each other, perhaps trying to figure out who was going to have the balls to sing first. That was quickly solved when Emmett grabbed the mic and went to the center of the stage and started belting out the first verse.

_I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

Tears were rolling down Alice's cheeks, Rosalie was clutching her sides trying to hold it in and I was doing a combination of both. I couldn't decide which was funnier; the fact that we got them to sing _Bye, Bye, Bye_ or the conviction in their faces while they were up there singing and dancing. While Emmett was commanding the front of the stage, Edward and Jasper were pulling out all the stops and putting on their best boy band-esque moves.

_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

Jasper pushed Emmett to the side and took his place, dropping to his knees to sing the hook. Alice was literately jumping up and down in her seat. I wanted to hold her down but what happened next took all that out my mind. The guys started the chorus and I almost lost it.

_Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

They did the Bye Bye Bye Dance. Full with the jumping and hand signals. THIS. WAS. THE. BEST.

_(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone._

Edward was front and center now but I was no longer laughing. As he sang the second verse, he held my gaze the while time while he sang and gyrated up there. Fuck, this man was hot. We were basically eye fucking each other and baby, that ain't no lie.

_I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

Another hook came and me and Edwards's connection was broken when Jasper came and sang before they all did the chorus again with the dance.

_I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

They all danced around the stage, getting the audience pumped up. All of us were cheering for them too. How could we not? They were ours.

_Ours?_ Edward didn't belong to me.

_Not Yet… _

_Oh shut up and enjoy the show._

_I'm trying._

I stopped the mental sparing with myself when Edward came center again and sang the Justin Timberlake part.

_Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye..._

He held my eyes again. For a moment I forgot we were in a crowded club because all I was aware of was me and him. Edward and that sexy voice that sounded even better when he sang. All I wanted to do was listen to it all night and make it scream my name. _Damn it all to hell!_ I think I'm falling for him…

Again I was brought out of my thoughts, this time by the clapping of all the people around me. Was it done? I must have missed the big finish. Oh… well.

_**

* * *

A/N:**_** I know I know, this seems a little short but me and my beta's felt this was a perfect place to stop it for now. Chapter 9 will be up sometime next week or the week after. I'm working on two stories now so time is split. Hopefully when my computer is back in full swing I can do more work at home. **

**And PLEASE check out my new story _High Hopes in Velvet Ropes_. I am loving this story and if you read that you can see what i'm working on when i'm not all working on this lol  
**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Bye, Bye, Bye - Nsync  
No Strings Attached - Nsync  
Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation  
If I Ever See Your Face Again - Maroon 5  
I Know What You're Doing - Dionne Farris**

**Read and review! Love ya Bunches! 3 Kiki xoxo  
**


	9. AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry!

**Author's Note/ Apology **

Hi guys! I know I have been slacking on this story and I'm SORRY! I know it's going on a month since I've updated and I feel horrible about it.

I currently have 3 stories happening at once. I know that isn't an excuse but having all these characters talk to you at once can be overwhelming. And this story kind of took a back seat to the other ones.

There are still so much that I want to explore with this story so it is far from over so don't worry. I just don't know when the next update will be coming. I have a lot on my plate right now. I am going to a Twilight Convention this weekend and then I start my fall semester on Monday.

Just so you know I am putting my other stories to the side so i can focus on writing the next couple of chapters of this one. Edward or Assward as I call him is viving for my attention and wants to be heard so I'm taking him out the closet and he will get some play time.

Thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts, they mean the world to me. And if you're reading this story you should check out my other two stories _  
**High Hopes in Velvet Ropes**_ and **_Miles Don't Mean Anything _** They are really cool and you should check them out.

Thanks again

Love ya Bunches

xoxo Kiki xoxo


	10. Chapter 9: Mercy is Closer

_**A/N:**_** Hey! I know this has been a LONG time for an update but here it is. It's not that long but it's pretty juicy. All thanks to TillyWhitlock. PIC you rock!**

_**Recommendations:**_** I have a few this week; _Illegal Contract_ by GreenEyedGirl17 (a cute story with a hot footballer Edward), _The Fan_ by Pears13 (Baseball and a crazy Jane, works for me) , _Home Run_ by jadedandboring , and finally If It Kills Me by Kiki Enigma (a little self pimping here. My one shot for the "For the love of Jasper contest" Check it out!)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I own not a thing Twilight related and the song is not mine either. However I wish I owned a bit of Jasper.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Don't play games Bella. Do it again." He sighed and said through the mic.

I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up my headphones again. How many times is he going to make me do this? There is nothing wrong!

"_Fine_ Edward." I looked at him as he counted me down. Then the music started through my headphones, and I sang the chorus to my newest song, _again_.

_**The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love.**_

Right then the music cut off for the eighth time today, and I threw off the headphones.

"Come on Edward! What the hell was wrong with that take now?! I think I'm doing a pretty good job." I huffed and sat down inside the sound booth.

This has been going on for the past two weeks. Ever since karaoke night, Edward has been the one working with me in the studio. Jasper would come too, but he had other artist that he needed to work with. _How I wish I was working with Jazz right now._

Not to say Edward is a bad producer, because he's not. But ever since our night of drunken singing and flirting, things have been a little…tense. There hasn't been a repeat of the obvious sexual tension that was happening between us that night. Things have been very professional. And that was driving me fucking insane.

Over these weeks I have come to realize a few things about myself and Edward. One, Edward was a fucking dick extraordinaire. Two, he made my blood boil and panties wet with one smirk. And three, I had falling for him completely.

It's not like I haven't been aware of the blatant attraction that I have to him. Even a blind man can see the effect that man has on me. But I had to keep that in check, because from his latest mood swings toward me, it showed me he saw me nothing more than an employee.

But what I couldn't fathom is why he was riding me so hard! It seemed as every time he got me in the booth, he found something wrong with the way I hit a note or held a run. He even made me re-record some of the songs that me and Jasper laid down. Now that wasn't just an insult to me, but to Jasper as well. Something was going on with this man, and it was starting to tick me off even more.

I was still writing my own stuff, which I was happy for, because I knew, sooner or later, Edward would have me working with other songwriters, and that was something I wasn't looking forward to. I loved my creative independence, and I thought that he could see that. Jasper had told me that one of the reasons they wanted to hire me was for my songwriting capability. But with the way Edward was these few days, I wouldn't put it past him if he started making me sing some bubblegum pop shit and start shaking my ass like a video girl wanna be.

"Bella, I don't want a _pretty good_ job. I want fucking perfection. Now, if you're not here to work, then you can leave right now and stop wasting both of our time. You know the note, you fucking wrote it. Just sing it! Take it from the top," he seethed into the mic and signaled for me to pick up the head phones.

_I'll kill him. I'll castrate him and feed the shit to a dog._

I rolled my eyes and stood up again, ready to get this over with because if I didn't, my foot was surely taking permanent residence up his ass.

The opening cords started filtering through the headphones, and I started to sing over the track.

_**Just about the time the shadows call  
I undress my mind and dare you to follow  
Paint a portrait of my mystery  
Only close my eyes and you are here with me  
A nameless face to think I see  
To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone  
A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of  
My own devices....  
Could I be wrong?**_

_**The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?**_

_**Sleepless nights you creep inside of me  
Paint your shadows on the breath that we share  
You take more than just my sanity  
You take my reason not to care.  
No ordinary wings I'll need  
The sky itself will carry me back to you  
The things I dream that I can do I'll open up  
The moon for you  
Just come down soon**_

_**The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love.**_

_**Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on  
The southern rain  
As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything  
But hope that there is a you.**_

_**The earth that is the space between,  
I'd banish it from under me...to get to you.  
Your unexpected love provides my solitary's  
Suicide...oh I wish I knew**_

_**The time that I've taken  
I pray is not wasted  
Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?  
Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking  
But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of  
One sweet love. **_

I let out the last note and was breathing rather heavily as I turned my gaze to Edward through the glass. His face was stone and his body taut. I sighed because I knew that face, we were about to go at it. I braced myself for the screaming match that was about to happen.

Edward left the soundboard and came inside the booth, shutting the door behind him. I stood my ground, I was not going to back down from this fiery angel that descended on me.

"Bella," He said in a harsh and controlled tone. "Why do you want to be a singer?"

I was taken aback by this question. Why was he asking me this? I was all prepared for him knocking me down for a flat note, which by the way wasn't any. I stared up at him, not exactly sure how to answer this particular question.

"I… I want to share part of myself with people that I wouldn't normally."

"If that is so, then why the _hell_ are you holding back?!" He asked in a raised tone. This made me angry because I was sick and tired of him yelling at me all the time.

"Ease the fuck up Edward! I am not holding anything back. And I am getting a little sick and tired of your power trip, Mr. _Producer_. Learn how to communicate better, and then maybe my stuff won't sound like crap to you."

"Oh really? I'm the one on a power trip? Look at you little miss songwriter who can't sing her own songs correctly."

"Fuck this, I'm done!" I shoved him away from me because we had moved closer during our spat. As I made my way toward the door, he grabbed my elbow and turned me back around to face him.

"Let go of me Asshole!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you. Apparently you need to cool down and learn how not to be a jerk. Oh wait, you can't because you were born that way." I struggled against his hold. He was much stronger than me, so there was a lot of tugging and shoving.

"I said let me go Edward!"

"No!" And with that one word, he pulled me flush against his chest as his lips came crashing down on mine in a hard searing kiss. His lips were hard and his tongue pushing it's way past my lips. I fought against it, willing not to give in while my body screamed at me to let it happen, so I let go. I kissed him back even harder. Our teeth bumping together, and our tongues fighting a never ending battle.

Finally, after what felt like a century, we broke apart from the kiss. Both of us trying to regain our breathing. I looked into his emerald eyes, which looked like they were smoldering, and did the first thing that came to mind.

_SLAP!_

"What the fuck Bella?! What the hell did you do that for?" Edward yelled while rubbing his now red cheek.

"What gives you the right to just come and kiss me whenever you feel like it?" I spat back at him while I pushed him against the wall. He slammed against it with a thump. I was seething in front of him. Here he was again, making my blood boil.

But something clicked in me, no, more like snapped and I lunged for him. I just attacked his lips. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled on it hard, earning a groan/growl from Edward.

His hands slid over my hips and up to my face, pushing it away from his. "Who's the one kissing who now?" He smirked at me.

_SLAP!_

"Shut the fuck up Cullen." And with that, I bit down on his chin.

**EPOV**

_Fuck…Me…!_

When Bella's teeth came in contact with my skin, I almost blew my load right then. She was so sexy when she pushed me against the wall. I was having a hard time controlling myself. Did I need to control myself with her?

_Fuck no! Git er done!_

I gripped her hips and pushed her away from me, but she wasn't having that. Her lips went straight for my neck, and her teeth latched on to the skin there. _Fuckity Fuck!_

I moved one hand up her back and grabbed her ponytail and pulled on it, extending her neck back for me. She moaned loudly, and my dick jumped at the sound. _Shit, she likes it rough._

Her slender, smooth neck on display for me to just devour. I leaned down and sucked on her pulse point as her hips writhed against my growing erection.

"Bella, you're being a bad girl right now. Are you a bad girl?" I asked her, trying to hide the want and need in my voice but being betrayed by the roughness of it.

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes dark and hooded with lust. She licked her plump swollen lips while a little smirk grew across them.

"Bad girl, eh? I'll show you bad girl, you fucking bastard." She spat back, pushing me hard into the wall and dropping to her knees. I was so taken aback by her sudden movements, that it wasn't until she was pulling down my slacks and boxer briefs that it dawned on me what she was doing.

_She's going to suck your dick!_

_No, can't be. It's Bella._

_Dude that isn't Bella. That's She-Devil Bella._

_Eh?_

_Sit back and enjoy your blow job._

"Hmmm! Holy…fuck!" I yelped. I was brought out of my amazement by the warmth and tightness of Bella's mouth wrapped around my cock.

Her small hands were wrapped tightly around the base of my anaconda. _Yes, and it is huge, thank you very much_. Bella's mouth was stretched as wide as it could go, and she gagged a bit on the length of it.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head a bit as she started flicking her tongue against the tip. She slid her mouth off it with an audible pop and started giving me nice fast strokes. Bella looked up at me with those big doe eyes as she licked my slit and pumped my harder.

"Fuck Bella… Shit you… gotta stop…" If she didn't stop, I was about to cum all over her pretty little face, and that was something I didn't want to do. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to fuck the annoyance out of her. I wanted to fuck her hard…fast…and dirty.

She just smirked and started sucking on just the head of my dick, causing a slow deep growl to erupt through my chest.

"Bella! Stop!" I grabbed her ponytail again and yanked her off my throbbing dick. Her chest was heaving heavily as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I don't want to bust a nut in your mouth…" I lifted her up by her hair and ghosted my lips by her ear. "First, I want to fuck you stupid." I whispered. I felt her knees go weak slightly before she grabbed my cock again. I jumped a bit at the sudden feeling.

"Then what are you waiting for Jackass?" She smirked at me again. She-Devil was playing games with me and playing with my dick at the same time. This was distracting as all hell.

I pushed her back so she was now against the baby grand. I grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up on the top of the piano. I hurriedly worked my way to the top of her jeans and undid them hastily.

Bella leaned up and instead of unbuttoning my top, she just popped it open. Buttons flying everywhere, I think one hit me in the forehead.

"What the hell? That was expensive." I whined while I pulled her skinny jeans down her smooth legs. I looked down at her bare glistening pussy. _Fuck she went commando._

She just shrugged and started licking along my pecks. "Don't care. Fuck me, pansy boy!" she said and then bit down on my nipple

I growled and pushed her down on the piano and started kissing her roughly, biting and pulling at her lips and tongue. I took hold of the top of her t-shirt and pulled it apart, letting it rip down the middle.

"Edward!" She yelled and I just smirked.

"Payback Bella…Payback."

"I fucking hate you." She hissed out before wrapping her legs around my waist and hooking her ankles together. Just making her soaking wet core closer to my throbbing cock.

"You say that now, but just wait till I'm pounding you." I teased as I teased her entrance with just my tip. I looked down at her amazing body. I wanted to take the time to explore and cherish it, especially those pert little nipples. But I couldn't. Bella riled me up so much that all I could focus on was burying myself deep inside of her.

"All words Cullen…" Bella said as she moaned my name at the end. She wanted this. I could tell at how aroused she was becoming without me even being in yet. I wanted to torture her, but I couldn't do it without torturing myself in the process.

I hovered over her and moved my fingers between us and flicked her little love button with my index finger. I was rewarded with her hips bucking up and my tip slipping further between her wet folds.

"Oh Isabella…you want this. Tell me how much you want this." I commanded in her ear as I licked the shell of it.

Her head whipped from side to side while she tried not to moan, but her body was betraying her.

"Oh give in, you know you want to. You want my cock in your pussy. Say it Bella. Say how much you want my cock."

"Fuck you Edward."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh, you will Bella, you will." And then I slammed into her.

_Fuckingtightasshitpussy!_

Holy hell, Bella was warm and tight! If I died right now and I went to heaven, I would wear a sign around my neck that says "Killed By Isabella Swan's Pussy."

"Unnng, Edward! Fuck! Give me some warning before you stick that shit in me." Bella screamed while her legs tightened around me.

"Warning? How is this for a warning?" I slammed back into her, our hips colliding on impact and Bella's breasts bouncing.

Her face scrunched up as I repeatedly rammed into her decadent twat. Her warmth enveloped me, and it made me feel things I wasn't sure I wanted to feel right now. Part of me wanted to slow down and let her feel all of me, but the other part, the more dominate part, wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be walking or sitting the same for a few days.

My hold on her hips was hard, and I knew there were going to be marks later, but that didn't matter. I marked her just as I knew she had done to me with all that fucking biting. I wondered if she was a cat or vampire in a previous life. Maybe a vampcat. Yes, she was a Vampcat She-devil with a heavenly pussy that killed innocent cocks.

I leaned down and captured one of her bouncing tits in my mouth and sucked on the nipple _hard_, earning me another moan/scream from Bella. Her hands left the edge of the piano and made it to my shoulders. Her nails were digging so hard into my skin that I thought for sure they were bleeding now. But I welcomed it. The pain in my shoulders took nothing away from the pleasure I was currently receiving down below.

"Shit… Right there Edward! Harder, motherfucker, Harder!" Bella screamed while she started thrusting back against my hard strokes. Thank god for soundproof booths.

"You want it hard? Shit… Bella you feel so good." I panted in between bites on her nipple and thrusts. I leaned back and moved my hands to her shoulders and basically started impaling her on my dick, hitting her in that sweet spot from this angle.

I knew she was close, because her pussy was starting to contract on me.

"I'm so close. Flying Fucking Shit!" _Shit she had a dirty little mouth_.

Suddenly, Bella's legs around me tensed up and her walls clamped down around me. She started milking my cock for all it's worth.

"Holy Jesus, Bella!" Thrusting a few good more times while she rode out her ride of ecstasy, I stilled in her and shot my hot cum inside of her. Jerking against her.

Staying still for a few moments while we both regained our bearings, I looked down at her and made eye contact. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but the urge to kiss the shit out of her was so strong, I think my whole body twitched at the mere thought.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, but what actually happened I didn't expect at all. Bella looked down at us still joined at our intimate parts. I saw shock and horror play across her beautiful face.

"Oh shit! Get off me! NOW!" She started sliding back on the piano and climbing over the other side.

I just stood there. Confused and naked and no clue what to do.

"Bella? Slow down please and… lets talk about this."

"Talk?! No," she chuckled humorlessly, while she started picking up the remains of her clothes. "Talking is far from what I want to do right now."

She slipped her jeans and shoes back on. When she got to her shirt, I heard her curse under her breath. Her shirt was torn in two pieces and unwearable. _Oops._

Instead, she grabbed my ripped shirt and wrapped it around her. Then she headed for the door.

"Bella wait. You can't leave. We have to…" I said while putting on my underwear before she cut me off.

"No, _we_ don't have to do a damn thing. This was a mistake. A lapse in judgment. I have to get out of here. Just…" she sighed and ran her hand through her sex soaked hair. "Don't tell anyone."

With that, she turned around and practically ran out the room and building for all I knew.

I stood there, half naked, confused, and hurt.

_What the hell now?_

_**

* * *

A/N:**_** Finally it happened! I know it wasn't the lovey dovey stuff that some of you were hoping for but honestly did you see that happening anytime soon? I think not. **

**Also I want you guys to check out my one shot for the "For the love of Jasper contest". I worked hard on it and I want to know what you guys think.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Closer - Nine Inch Nails (title song)  
Mercy - Duffy (titles song)  
What's Your Fantasy (remix) - Ludacris  
Lollipop - Lil Wayne  
Darling Nikki - Prince (and and also the foo fighters version)  
One Sweet Love - Sara Bareilles (song Bella sings)  
I'm a Wonder - The Cab**

**I also want to say thank to all of you that show this story and my other stories love. It means a lot to me. Oh and playlists for all my stories are up on my profile, thanks to my Beta TillyWhitlock aka P.I.C (partner in crime)**

**Read and REVIEW (that little green button down there, I know you see it. You wanna click it go ahead) and I hope you all are well xoxo Kiki  
**


	11. Author's Note Please Read!

**Authors Note!**

I know you are expecting a new chapter and I'm sorry. I am working on it very hard! I just wanted to let you guys know some stuff real quick:

1. High Hopes in Velvet Ropes was nominated for two separate awards. First it was nominated for Best "under the radar fiction" for The Faithful Shipper Awards. Voting starts October 7th so get over there and make sure you vote. The site is http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

2. Second is that both High Hopes in Velvet Ropes and Love's Not a Competition but I'm Winning are both nominated for The Sparkle Awards. HHIVR is nominated for Best OC and LNCBIW is nominated for Best AH. Go there and vote as well http://thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

3. Me and my Beta Tilly Whitlock have started a blog. It's basically a FF blog. We have interviews with our characters and other FF authors, teasers, recommendations and naughtiness. This is our first week and an interview with HHIVR Jasper is going up tomorrow so come check it out. It's called P.I.C's FanFic Corner. Here is the site… http://picffcorner(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ We also have a Twitter for it http://twitter(dot)com/PICffcorner

4. And lastly I entered into the For the Love of Jasper contest so go over there and vote for If It Kills Me. Go vote before it's too late!

So I will be updating HHIVR sometime this week or next so watch out for that. Other than that I really love you guys and just keep reading.

Xoxo Kiki


	12. Chapter 10: Bedrock

_**A/N:**_ **OMG could this be? A new chapter of LNCBIW? Why yes it is! Hey I'm sorry for being such a fail with this story. I'm FINALLY taking this one off hiatus. I got some inspiration from somewhere and it worked. **

**Oh and Name change! I used to be KikiEngima but now I'm TwiOthGirly!**

**First I want to give a BIG thanks to my beta Maitressesaint. She holds my hand like a Beatles song. **

**Second, I'm already about halfway done with the next chapter of this so it won't be another 7 months till an update. **

**As always I **_**don't**_** own twilight or the people in them, but I do have a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia in my freezer that I am willing to share. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

BPOV**_

I Fucked Edward Cullen.

Not only was I fucked by Edward Cullen, but I was _fucked._ Even while he pounded into me and I looked up into his chiseled, handsome features I knew that I was going down a dark twisty road that I could not get off of.

_What the hell just happened?_, I thought. I went into the studio to lay down a track, but instead I got laid down on top of a piano and got the best fucking of my life? _This is not happening to me. _

I looked from my ripped jeans up to my reflection in the rearview mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was wild and my makeup stained my face. I looked more like a battered woman than one that had just had wild sex. The cabbie looked like he wanted to take me to the nearest precinct instead of my apartment.

Sitting back and letting my frustration wash through me, I thought about what was going to happen next. Not only was my heart in jeopardy, but also my career. I technically hooked up with my boss and left him there… naked in a recording studio. I didn't think that would fare well for my budding music career. I vowed that when I came to New York I wasn't going to sleep my way to the top and gee look what I did.

I slammed my head into the seat and shut my eyes. I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I didn't want to think about the way Edward's hands felt on my body or his scent. I didn't want to have that invading my mind anymore because I knew if I let it sit and fester I would seriously be driven mad.

The cabbie pulled up in front of my building and I threw him a twenty before climbing out the cab. I already knew that when I get upstairs I'm going to be hit with 101 questions from the nosy brigade. I would have been surprised if I made it past the door before I was attacked by those two.

"Bellllllah!"

Once I shut the door, I heard the power pixie wail my name from the living room. I cringed, knowing that I was caught and any hope I had of getting to my room undetected was shot- especially given my state of undress. I was about to enter the next Spanish inquisition, Alice staring as grand inquisitor.

"Bella didn't you hear me calling your.. What in the world happened to you?! Did you get mugged? Rosalie come in here! Bella got mugged! Oh, Sweetie, are you okay? Let me check you for bruises. Rose! Get the camera too. I saw them do this on SVU one time," Alice said, her words coming out a mile a minute. I think she forgot how to breathe. She was pulling on my torn shirt trying to inspect me.

"Alice. Alice. Alice! Stop pulling on me!" I yelled out and took hold of her wrists. Holding them out at arms length just as Rosalie came rounding the corner holding her cell phone in one hand and a camera in the other.

"What in the hell is going on here? Whose ass do I have to kick now?" Rose asked. I let out a breath and let go of Alice's hands.

"Guys, I didn't get mugged."

"Then how do yo…" Alice started, but I held my finger up to silence her.

"I'll explain everything, but first I need out of these clothes and a hot shower. Meet me in the living room in twenty minutes with the essentials. Capisci?"

Alice and Rose still looked confused as fuck, but nodded in agreement. I left them standing there as I made my way to the sanctuary of my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I quickly shed the clothes and threw them in the corner of my closet, leaving them to be dealt with later. I grabbed my comfiest PJ's, which happened to be my Nightmare before Christmas ones, they always cheered me up. Slowly, I shuffled my sorry ass across the hall into the bathroom, not even wanting to look at myself in the mirror, I turned the shower on to scalding hot and stepped in, letting the water hit me.

Normally I would never have the water that hot, but I needed to cleanse myself. I needed to wash _him_ and the events off of me. Each pass of the loofah against my skin was a second spent with him off of me. His eyes, his scent, the way his lips moved across me, all washing down the drain with the suds. Part of me wanted to loofah my brain to expel the memories of Edward Cullen completely from my life. However, the thought of never meeting him made me shiver under the hot stream.

Determined that I wasn't going to be able to wash my skin raw, I got out. Before fully dressing I looked down at my naked body, mostly inspecting if I had rid myself of any evidence of ever being with Edward. I started from the bottom working my way up. _Feet, okay. Legs and thighs, alright. Hips…_When I got to my hips I noticed a few bruises forming.

_Alice wasn't too far off with her SVU thinking…_

Remembering how Edward forcefully took me against the grand musical instrument sent another shiver running down my spine. I softly stroked my fingers over the darkening skin.

_He marked me._

"Okay you got us out here, ice cream and all. Now tell us why you came home looking like you just walked out of a lifetime movie," Rose stated.

My two best friends were sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by blankets and pillows. My damp hair piled on top of my head, I flopped down in the middle of them and took a spoon from Alice and scooped out a spoonful of cherry Garcia, letting the icy creamy goodness coat my throat and stomach before I started the gory details of my afternoon.

"I swep wif Eawarr," I said with my mouth full of ice cream, kinda hoping they wouldn't ask me to repeat it.

I wasn't that lucky.

"Come again? And this time a little less like Fat Bastard." I sighed and swallowed my helping, instantly gaining a little brain freeze.

"I _said_… I slept with Edward. Well… it was more like a fuck against a piano and less like sleeping together," I answered, digging back into the ice cream like I had just told them what the weather was for today.

Both of my friends stared at me, expressions frozen somewhere between horror and shock.

"Edward Cullen?" Alice asked while Rose stayed as still as a statue.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I fucked Edward Munster. Of course Edward Cullen! How many Edward's do you know out there?"

"Well there is Edward Scissorhands, Prince Edward, Edward Norton, Eddie Murphy…"

"Shut the fuck up, Rose. I had sex with Edward Cullen! My boss… Edward Cullen. Brother to your boyfriend's Edward Cullen. Sex god Edward Cullen!" I huffed and slammed my head back against the couch cushion. Saying it out loud made it feel realer than before. Before, I could have put it off as a dream that I had. No one but he and I knew, but now verbalizing it to my best friends cemented it in truth.

"Alright, now that we have that straight, what happened that led to such a thing Bella?" Alice asked, taking on the role of reason.

I covered my eyes with my arm and groaned, thinking back to the heated session.

"It wasn't like I set out to screw him. We were just recording my new song and he was being such a dick. The song was perfect, but he kept on insisting I do it over. I got fed up and went to leave. He on the other hand had different plans. He kissed me. and this kiss was very different from our other one."

"Wait a second! You kissed him before today? Bella, why are we just hearing about this?" Rosalie asked, stuffing her spoon back into the carton.

"I don't know. At the time it wasn't such a big deal. It was just an innocent kiss that didn't mean anything."

"Apparently it did mean something if today he was all up in your kibble-n-bits," Alice interjected.

I groaned and hit Alice with one of the throw pillows. "Please refrain from calling my vaj kibble-n-bits. It doesn't leave a good image in my head." Alice and Rosalie giggle snorted. The giggles soon morphed into full fledge laughs and the next thing you know all three of us were holding on to each other trying to catch our breath.

That was what I loved about my girls. We could be having the most serious, life altering conversation and all it took was one of us to say something totally asinine and we would start laughing like a bunch of schoolgirls, who just saw their first penis.

After we calmed down I finished telling them what happened; from the slapping to the biting, and even the heavenly dick that he was graced with. I didn't need to hide anything from my girls. They knew me better than I knew myself most times.

"So, you just picked up, got dressed and booked it. Why'd you run?" Rosalie asked. My head was in her lap at that point and she was stroking my hair in such a motherly way.

"I don't know. I freaked out and ran. But you should have seen his face. It was so…_intense_. It shook me to the core guys. Plus, I can't go around sleeping with my producer anyway. And… on top of _that_, he's a dick."

Alice snorted and Rose started chuckling.

"What? What is so fucking funny about what I just said? My life is falling apart and you find humor in it?"

Rose lifted me up from her lap and looked to Alice before speaking.

"Bella, honey, he's your type."

My jaw dropped and eyes widened as I looked at them. "He is _NOT_ my type! I don't date dicks."

Rose and Alice came to sit side by side in front of me. All of a sudden I felt like I was sitting on trial. Both of them started shooting off things back and forth.

"Colin…"

"Dick."

"Jose…"

"El Dicko."

"_Afton…_"

"French dick. Well, I think he was gay."

"Whatever. What Alice and I are trying to show you is that you always fall for dicks."

"They weren't dicks. They were just flawed."

"Ha! Yeah they all had dicktitis with a splash of jerkcoma."

I rolled my eyes at them. I didn't attract dicks, did I?

"Bella, Edward may be the biggest dick and manwhore on the isle of Manhattan, but according to Jasper there is something up with him. He hasn't been the same since karaoke night," Alice informed me.

_He hasn't been the same?_

"Well if he is acting differently it has nothing to do with me. Maybe it's a new shampoo he's using." I shrugged it off, trying to be indifferent.

"If you want my opinion I think you've gotten under his skin. Emmett told me that he hasn't been sleeping around like he used to. No bimbos in and out of the apartment in days. He's changing and I think it's because of you, girlie. Plus everyone can _feel_ the sexual tension rolling off your two when we're together," Rose said putting the ice cream on the table and pulling me into a hug. Alice came over and wrapped her arms around my other side, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, you over think things all the time and that's not good. I get that hooking up with Edward in the studio may not have been the most ideal situation, but it happened and you will move past it. We've known each other forever it feels like and I know when you've falling for a guy. Do you like Edward, Bella?" Alice asked and a low voice.

I looked between my two best friends and knew that they were right. I needed to come to terms with what I was truly feeling about Edward. Was it just lust and sexual tension that drove us to the breaking point that day? Or was it that I was beating down these feelings for the man that drove me insane in more ways than just one?

"What do I do now though? I ran out and he was standing there looking all confused with his wonder cock hanging out. I can't go to him and say 'oh sorry I fucked and ducked the other day, but would you not fire me and maybe we can go on a date?' How does that sound girls? Good?" I rolled my eyes and got up and sat on the couch.

"For real guys, I have no idea how I'm even going to face him. Hell, I don't even know if I have a job anymore." I hung my head in my hands. I felt someone's hand rubbing my back soothingly.

"We'll come up with something. You can't let him see you sweat. Friday night we're all going out to dinner, you and Edward included. You're going to act as if nothing even happened. You're a strong independent woman. Say it with me."

I repeated after Alice. "I'm a strong independent woman."

"Good. Now come on, the ice cream is melting and heads will roll if it gets on my carpet," Alice said before taking my hands and pulling me off the couch.

"Where are we going Friday?" I asked, picking up some of the blankets.

"Oh, Emmett got us reservations at Buddakan. You know how we've wanted to try that place forever but could never get a reservation," Rose said on her way to the kitchen.

"Mhm, and that means we have to find you an amazing outfit that is going to make Edward drool and forget his name when he sees you." Alice added happily.

"Alice... do we really have to?" I whined.

"Yes, we do. If you want Edward we're going to make sure that he sees no other woman tomorrow night but you," she said before walking off into the back.

_No other woman… I think I could get used to this operation make Edward Cullen mine._

**

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it isn't long but it needed to happen and Bella was being such a bitch and not talking to me for MONTHS! I know you guys probably hate her but she is confused!**

**On another note, make sure you check out some of the other stories I have on my profile. I have a few new one-shots and I will be continuing some of the stories on there.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Bedrock – YoungMoney (title song)**

**If you like, click that green button below and Review! Reviews make Edward get naked! Xoxo Nikki**


	13. Chapter 11: Come Together

**_Disclaimer:_ Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to the chick in Utah with weird dreams of vampires making out with her, a.k.a SM**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta Maitressesaint for getting this to me in a DAY! She rocks my socks off.  
**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

She left me. _Me._ I'm Edward Cullen dammit!

I ran my fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time since she left me in that fucking studio. It made absolutely no sense to me. _Was I bad?_ I scoffed at the thought. Of course I wasn't bad. I was Edward Motherfucking Cullen and I knew how to lay it down.

Which still led me to question, why would she leave? I was more than willing to start round two at that point, that's for sure. She looked beyond gorgeous lying there, and her pussy… fuck, I was getting hard just thinking how perfectly she fit around me.

But all that aside, her actions confused the fuck out of me. I got why she slapped me; I deserved it and enjoyed it a bit. I understood why she went through with it too, because anyone in the tri-state area could have felt the lust and need that was rolling off of us in waves, but when she looked into my eyes after, something changed, shifted. She bolted and I was left standing there, still craving her body next to mine. And if I was being honest with myself I wanted more than her body next to mine.

Ever since that night at karaoke I couldn't get her off my mind. Actually, since the day I met her at the bookstore she had been invading my thoughts one way or another. The way she teased and challenged me was beyond sexy and everything I could want in a woman. Unfortunately, Edward Cullen didn't do relationships, especially with ones that fucked me than left. I was the one that left. I perfected that shit down to a science.

However, watching her walk, wait no, _run_ out that room was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. I don't know what it was about Bella, but something about her made me gravitate to her in ways I never have with another human being let along a woman, but she couldn't know that. I couldn't show that because if I did I would be weak.

"Stop being emo and get your drunk ass out of the room!" I heard banging on my door and I grabbed my t-shirt off the back of the chair in my room and pulled it on before going out to see what my idiot older brother wanted.

"Don't call me emo. Jasper is the emo one." I smirked and flopped down on the couch next to Emmett. Jasper walked in a few seconds later and sat on the other side of the couch.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one held up in my room since yesterday. What happened? Ever since you came home from the studio you've been like a hermit," Jasper said, grabbing for the remote, turning on the TV.

"Mhm, you didn't have a shirt on either. Did some homeless guy jack you for it?" Emmett added before leaning back, grabbing a bag of chips and started munching. I looked at those two idiots who I loved and despised at the same time.

How could they be so nonchalant and happy all the time?

_That's because they are in normal functional relationships._

Shut up! Who asked you?

_You did you dumbass. Now find out what they want so you can go back to obsessing over Bella. I miss the images of her bouncy naked ass._

You're such a perv.

_Thank you, you made me that way._

I gripped onto my locks and sighed. "I was doing this in my room. Why must I come out here and do it with you two? What did you want?" I asked.

"We wanted to know how the session went yesterday. We were thinking of fast tracking Bella so we can maybe get her on a mini publicity tour over the east. I have a good feeling about Bella," Jasper said.

_Yeah Bella feels real good when she has her lips wrapped around your cock._

Shut the fuck up you perv. This is business.

_Yada, yada, yada._

Shaking the perverted thoughts from my head and leaning forward on my knees, I spoke, "The session went smoothly. The song is going to sound great and even better when she does it live. She really has something going."

"Sweet! I'll start looking into venues and booking."

We all nodded in agreement and sat back looking at what was on the TV, _Knocked Up._ I loved that movie. Maybe watching it will help me get my mind off of her.

"_She like the way your dick taste."_ Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing at Jonah. I would normally be laughing right along with them, but I couldn't - my mind went immediately to Bella. Not just in the usual pervy way, but in the normal 'would she smile and find this funny?' kinda way.

I ran my hand over my face over and over, trying to stop thinking about her, but even the movie premise was getting to me. When we had sex we hadn't had any protection either. _What if she got pregnant? Could I be Seth Rogen? I'm too hot to be a fat stoner!_

I jumped up off the couch in a rush. Emmett and Jasper turned to me, but I bolted out the room. I needed to get away from that room and calm down. Images of Bella lying on a bed, stomach round and robust filled with our child, me next to her, my hand on her, rubbing what we created together. Fuck I can't do this. I shut my door behind me and locked it, heading straight for my bedside stand, wrenching it open and grabbing one of the many pill bottles in the drawer.

_Uppers? Nope. Nah, not in the mood for some blow. Ah… xanax. That should do the trick. _

I popped the top and poured out two pills, knocking those back quickly, laying back on my bed and shutting my eyes, waiting for the medication to run through my system.

//LNCBIW\\

"We have a reservation for six. Name is Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Is your entire party here?" The cute blonde asked. Emmett said no. We were waiting for the girls to arrive. Alice couldn't get out of work earlier so we were forced to come separately.

The blonde, who was dressed in a pair of the tightest black pants I have ever seen, led us to the waiting area. The restaurant was just what I expected it to be; Asian-chic décor, very dark and trying to be hip with an air of arrogance. It was just the kind of place you take someone when you're trying to make a deal or to get a lay.

We all ordered a drink and talked the usual business bullshit. I was sipping on my sake when I noticed them. I saw Rosalie first dressed in this gold metallic strapless mini dress. Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and her legs looking like they could go on for days. Thank God Emmett was facing the opposite direction because if he would have seen her right then, he would have been drooling all over the floor. Beside her stood Alice; she must have been wearing some extreme heels because she looked a lot taller. She was in her nautical inspired dress from the last time I saw her. If I hadn't said it before then I was definitely saying it now, my brothers were some lucky ass bastards.

But that's when I saw her, the sultry vixen. Rose and Alice moved to the side and Bella came in between them. If the thought of her gave me a chubby then seeing her in person, wearing that short black dress with a zipper over the breast made my dick an obese motherfucker.

Jasper and Emmett caught on to my line of sight and saw the girls standing there. Simultaneously they jumped up from their seats and made their way over to them. Rosalie and Alice's faces lit up when they got kisses from my brothers. I slowly rose from my seat and walked over to them. I stood off to the side, watching. I looked at Bella while she stood there, her bottom lip worried between her teeth and looking unbelievably sexy in that dress. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail with it flowing over her shoulder. I wanted to brush it to the side and suck on her exposed collarbone for days.

_She left, remember?_

Oh yeah. She left!

_Good boy. Keep the game face on._

Bella turned her gaze onto mine. We locked eyes for a moment. I couldn't read her expression and it was annoying me. I wanted more than anything to just talk to her about what happened, get it worked out because the anxiety was not sitting well with me.

The blonde came back and led us downstairs to our table. We followed the girls and I'll have to admit, the view from the back was equally as impressive. It was hard trying to keep my thoughts from heading down guttersville when I have already had a taste of what was hiding under that dress.

We were led to a booth in the back. Rose and Alice slid into the booth with their guys, which left Bella and I to take the seats on the outside. I figured I didn't have to be a total douche tonight and maybe if I played the charming card I would get some answers, so I pulled out Bella's chair. She looked at me like I had just sprouted out a second head from my neck. I just smirked at her and gestured for her to sit before pushing her in. My brothers had an equally confused look on their faces while their girlfriends were smiling from ear to ear.

"This place is amazing! I kinda wish we could have gotten a seat at the same place Sarah Jessica Parker sat for Sex in the City," Alice beamed.

"Baby, next time we come we'll get you the seat," Jasper cooed in her ear. I had to bite back the urge to gag at the sweetness.

"Hello, my name is Roberto and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some sake and appetizers?" The waiter appeared and asked.

"Sake," Bella and I said at the same time. She blushed lightly and turned her head back to the menu. I just chuckled and told the waiter to give us a round of sake shots. Jasper raised his brow at me and I just mouthed what to him. I needed a bit of a buzz if I was going to get through dinner in one piece.

"So, Bella, when are we going to get to see you live again? I've missed it," Alice asked after popping a dumpling in her mouth. We ordered a few different appetizers and shared it family style.

Bella swallowed the shrimp dumpling she was currently chewing. "I don't know. You'll have to ask one of my bosses here." She chuckled and took a sip of her sake. She seemed a bit more relaxed from the time she arrived. That's good because before the night was through I was going to talk to her and ask her what the hell was up.

"Damn, small fry, putting my girl Bell on the spot?" Emmett laughed and downed another shot.

"Small fry? Ask Jasper how small I am when I'm…" Alice began before both Rose and Jasper covered her mouth.

"No one needs to hear about your freaky sex games like cock ring toss or ride the bronco," Rose stated.

"She told you about that?" Jasper almost yelled. Rosalie yelped when I assumed Alice bit her palm.

"Fuck! What did I tell you about biting? You're lucky I love your crazy ass or I'd go get a rabies shot." Rose pouted while she cradled her hand to her chest.

Emmett, Bella, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Emmett was trying not to laugh in his girlfriend's face while he rubbed her hand. I was holding on the back of Bella's chair, laughing my ass off at our friends. She wasn't doing any better. She was leaning over the side closest to me, holding her stomach, a few tears escaping while she tried to keep her laughter at bay.

Bella looked up at me through her laughing fit and the full on guffaws died down as she took some deep breaths. My own laughter coming to a stop as I surveyed her face. She looked so carefree in that moment. Her features were so soft and delicate. She didn't have a pile of make up on like most women wore, but Bella didn't need it. Her brown eyes not dull at all, but rather shining. I saw the few flecks of hazel in there. For the first time since meeting Bella, I really _saw_ her. Saw the beauty there - the innocence.

I must have been staring for a beat too long because the next thing I knew, Bella was excusing herself from the table. I saw it as my opportunity to talk to her away from everyone, find out what I needed.

I rose from my chair and followed in the direction Bella headed. I ignored the calls from behind me. I assumed she went into the bathroom, so I made a beeline straight for it. I pushed open the door and immediately came face to face with the bathroom attendant. She proceeded to yell at me in spanglish, saying something about this being the women's bathroom and I think something about a taco. _What the fuck?_

"Shhh, por favor," I said in my horrible Spanish. I tried to quiet her down and slipped her three hundred dollar bills and asked her to lock the door. She looked up from her hand, where the money was, and grabbed the closed sign and locked the door. _Gotta love the staff._

"Bella? Are you in here?" I called out. I bent down to look under the stall doors to see if I saw any legs.

"Edward? What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!" she yelled at me. _Feisty._

"Bella, come out here, now. We need to talk." I stood outside the stall where I saw her sparkly heels.

"I don't think this is the time and definitely not the place. This is a women's bathroom if you didn't notice. What did you do to the attendant, stuff her in the broom closet?"

I rolled my eyes at her flippant tone. "No shit, Sherlock. I know where we are, but I need to talk to you. As for the attendant she…is on break. Now cut the bullshit and come out. No running, no hiding." I demanded.

I stood there, waiting. I didn't think she was going to come out and right when I was about to pound on the stall door, it swung open. She was looking fierce and ready for a fight when she stormed out and went for the sink. She placed both her hands on the side of the sink; her eyes were closed and her head was hanging. I stood right behind her. The tension was rolling off of her body in waves and all I could do is stand there. I wanted to touch her, shake her, do anything, but my dumbass just stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You said you wanted to talk, so open your mouth and get to yappin'," she said in a low harsh tone. _Why was she angry with me? She is the one that left_ me_!_

"Why did you leave?" I asked the one question that was on constant repeat in my head.

"Why would I stay? It was just a fuck, right, Cullen? That's what you do. You fuck 'em and leave 'em. You're just mad that I played your game before your dick could go soft," her voice laced with malice.

I leaned into her hear and whispered lowly, "You know and I know that it was more than just a fuck. If it was just a fuck then you wouldn't have run out of there. Now stop hiding." I grabbed her biceps and turned her around to face me. Her eyes still tightly closed.

"Why does it matter, Edward? We hate each other." I chuckled and shook my head. I took her chin between my fingers and willed her to open her eyes. She did and her pools of chocolate shone back at me. At that moment I knew I had to lay it all on the line for her. Edward Cullen doesn't do shit half assed.

"Do you think that I could truly hate you? I _should_ hate you for leaving me in that studio. I'm mad as hell about that, but hate is not the first word that comes to mind when I think of you. You are possibly the most frustrating, annoying, talented, gorgeous woman that I have ever met. You're a pain in my ass, but I can't stop myself from thinking about you in perverse ways most of the day." A gasp left her lips and my attention was suddenly drawn there. My head dipped lower so my lips were inches away from hers and my hand moved to cradle her jaw.

"See? Hate was nowhere in that statement." I shut my eyes and pressed my lips against her plump ones. For a split second she tensed up, but the harder my lips pushed the more responsive she became. We both let out a breath that allowed our mouths opened and I snuck my tongue between her lips to find hers. I needed to taste her.

When they connected I groaned and moved my hands down her shoulders, over her hips and to her exposed thighs. While our tongues battled for dominance I gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the sink, moving myself closer between her thighs.

I broke away from her lips reluctantly, but went to town down her jaw and to her collarbone.

"Wha-what are we doing, Edward?" Bella let out a strangled breath. She sounded unsure, but her body betrayed her when she opened her legs wider and her hands started pushing my suit jacket off my shoulders. I quickly made do with removing my jacket and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"We're going with it, Bella. I want you." I looked down between us as my buddy down below was itching to say welcome back to Bella.

"That's evident, but… we can't have sex in a bathroom. Damn we shouldn't be having sex period!" Bella cried, but again her actions went against her words as she started helping me unbutton my shirt. Once it was open she ran her fingers over my abs and I fucking shuddered. I dreamt about having her hands on me again and here she was, making my wish come true.

I went back and attacked her supple skin, pushing my hands up her thighs, under the edge of her dress until I reached her lacey underwear. A groan escaped me when I felt that they were already damp. I brought my mouth back up her neck, my lips painfully travelling north. I wanted to take my time and savor the taste and texture of her skin, but I knew that I couldn't. Once again, there we were, about to fuck in yet another unconventional way.

Finally licking my way to her mouth, I took her bottom lip between my teeth. Bella moaned and pressed her hot heat further against my hand. My fingers hooked into the edge of her panties. I sucked in a breath and Bella's lip into my mouth when my knuckles brushed against her wetness.

Bella groaned into my mouth as her hands left my chest and found a new destination. One hand moved up to my hair, gripping it tightly. Her other went for the bulge in my pants. _Well hello._

Bella made her intentions clear as day as I felt my zipper being pulled down and her hand slipping in and taking hold of my MVP - most valuable peen.

I pulled back to see if she was absolutely sure. When my eyes found hers all I saw was need and want. My own reflecting back the same amount of lust. They involuntarily shut when Bella ran her thumb over the head of my dick. I wanted to speak, but all I could do is grunt because having Bella's hands pump my dick felt so fucking good.

"Oh God Edward, more…" My eyes opened and I saw Bella had her lip pulled between her teeth and her eyes were fluttering close. That's when I realized I was rubbing Bella still with my knuckles. I pulled my hand out of her panties and saw the glisten on it; I really wanted to taste it.

And oh what a taste it fucking was.

I took her chin in one hand and tilted it up until her eyes were open and on me. I brought the Bella coated one up to my mouth, making sure her eyes were watching my every move as I took a swipe at it with my tongue. My lips wrapped around one of my knuckles and I sucked off the heavenly taste that was Bella clean off. The moan that came out of her mouth showed me that my taste test was well received.

Our chest's were rising and falling rapidly. I removed my hand from my mouth and quickly pulled Bella's panties off of her. I pocketed those fuckers and quickly dove into her center with two fingers. I wanted to go down on her, but I didn't think we had enough time and I knew my head could live between her thighs, only breathing in her scent.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she panted, her back arched off the mirror and her head pressing against it. While her hips were moving with my fingers, she managed to get my belt open, dropping my pants around my ankles and got a harder grip on my throbbing cock.

Bella's hands worked my shaft like a master, applying the right about of pressure. I wanted to whimper and make all the noises like I would if I was getting myself off, but I couldn't; I had to be the man and bask in the fact that this stunning creature was working my cock like a professional.

I leaned in and kissed up her slender neck, my thumb flicking gently at her clit. Sucking harder at her skin, my free hand traveled over to the zipper on her dress. That fucker was taunting me, calling my name; _"Edward just pull me down. Let these perky tits out to play, they wanna say hi."_ I quickly pulled it down and out spilled her breasts. I was so hypnotized by her milky tits, my fingers stalled. They looked even more perfect than I remembered. Her rosy nipples were erect and calling out to me, taunting me, making my mouth water.

Bella moaned louder and pushed down, making my fingers push deeper into her, and called my attention back on the task at hand.

"Edward, I need you," Bella purred. Her request spurred me on. I slid my fingers in and out of her wet pussy - the warmth making me harder. She wasn't a lazy lover either. During my zone out, she managed to pull down my boxers and take hold of my rock hard cock, getting a good rhythm on him.

Our hands worked together in perfect harmony. I dipped my head and grabbed one of her nipples with my teeth and tugged.

"Fuck yes! Again. Harder!"

"Fuck, baby…" I mumbled into her breast and sucked more of her into my mouth. I felt her walls pulse around my fingers. I knew she was getting close and so was I. I wanted to get her off once before I fucked the shit out of her.

"Cum, Bella. Cum for me," I commanded deeply, a definite edge to my voice. I looked up from her chest to her eyes. They were on me. Her legs were shaking as she tried to hold off her release. I leaned in and caught her ear between my teeth and hissed as my dick pulsed in her hands.

"Let go, Bella. Please, baby," I moaned into her ear. My own will power was slipping faster than a speeding bullet.

Seeing Bella cum had to be the most beautiful and erotic thing I had ever witness. After I told her to let go she did just that. Her head went back, her legs tensed up, she tightened her grip on my and she let out a silent scream. My fingers were coated with her juices and her chest had a light sheen of sweat on it.

She moaned and withered under me while riding out her orgasm; her creamy skin going flush with heat. The combination of feeling her cum around me and her hands still on my dick gave me a shove over the edge. My own climax ripped through my body fiercely, my eyes shutting and my fist pushing against the mirror behind Bella's head, to keep myself standing upright. It rocked me to my core. It took me a minute for me to regain my breath. I nestled my face into the crook of Bella's neck. All that could be heard around us was our ragged breathing.

What surprised me more than the fact that I just received the best had job in my life, was the jolt of fear that struck me. I realized that my arms were now wrapped around her waist tightly. Maybe it was my subconscious speaking to me and that I really didn't want her to run away from me again.

I felt her breathing even out, but I was very apprehensive to move m face from its spot. _What would be there?_ Fear and reject because we just gave each other hand jobs while our friends are out there enjoying their deserts?

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice and the gentle touch of her fingers at the nape of my neck took me away from my negative thoughts.

I slowly lifted my head to look at her. I tried to stay as cool and collect as I searched her face for any of the fear I suspected. I'm not sure what my face conveyed, but hers was an array of emotions. I saw nervousness, lust, contentment and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I tried to get a better read, but at that moment the door flew open.

"¡Dios mío ¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido! Diablo!" The bathroom attendant had returned.

'Oh shit!" Bella started scrambling away from me and trying to fix her dress. I quickly grabbed some napkins and cleaned myself up. I tried tucking myself back into my pants, but it was hard because Lupe started throwing fucking rolls of toilet paper at me.

"What the actual fuck!" I yelled as a roll hit me in the back of the head. I nearly pulled a Ben Stiller and zipped my junk up. Bella slid off the sink and made a beeline for the door. _Oh no._ I dodged the angry woman wielding tissues at me and grabbed Bella's hand and ran out the bathroom with her.

We walked quickly to the nearest secluded spot. I looked down at her, she was breathing quickly. I wasn't at all. I really didn't want a repeat from last time. Bella breathed and looked up at me, her face stoic. I thought she was really going to run, but the most amazing thing happened.

She laughed.

* * *

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Come Together - Aerosmith (and Kris Allen version)**  
**Gavin Degraw: Live At House of Blues New Orleans**  
**Ride - Ciara**  
**Fire - Glee Cast**

Thanks For Reading! Please Review! xox


	14. Chapter 12: For the First Time

**_A/N:_ I know it's been FOREVER since a update but IRL has been hectic as hell. But I'm going to try and write more and more. Anyway I'm not going to keep you all much longer. Wanna thanks Maitressesaint for being an awesome beta and friend.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own shit twilight related but I do have a ticket to go see The Script live in central park in June! Woots!**

_**Last time: **_

_"What the actual fuck!" I yelled as a roll hit me in the back of the head. I nearly pulled a Ben Stiller and zipped my junk up. Bella slid off the sink and made a beeline for the door. Oh no. I dodged the angry woman wielding tissues at me and grabbed Bella's hand and ran out the bathroom with her._

_We walked quickly to the nearest secluded spot. I looked down at her, she was breathing quickly. I wasn't at all. I really didn't want a repeat from last time. Bella breathed and looked up at me, her face stoic. I thought she was really going to run, but the most amazing thing happened._

_She laughed._

_

* * *

**BPOV**  
_

Cloud Nine. No, more like cloud twelve.

That is how I felt when I looked up at Edward's scared face after being chased out the woman's bathroom at a five star restaurant. How could not be feeling good? The man that I may or may not have deep feelings for brought me to orgasmic bliss, in a bathroom, with his hands!

I continued to laugh because watching Edward dodge toilet rolls, while tucking his magnificent peen back into his pants was funny as hell, and let's talk about his amazing man meat. My friends can attest to the fact that I'm no virgin, so I have seen my fair share of peens. However, Edward Cullen surpasses them all. Songs should be written about it and small elderly women should weep at the sight of it. It is just that damn perfect, and the fact that he didn't get to stick it in my lady box made _me_ want to weep.

But his fingers were a close second.. I should have known he was good with his hands and long slender fingers; he's a musical producer. He reached places within me that I thought had been long dormant.

I wanted to beat the cleaning lady like she stole something for interrupting us. We were about to have a moment. Edward looked so vulnerable lying against me. I needed to be closer to him and his hair was just so alluring, I needed to touch it. It was just as soft as I imagined it would be.

His laughter interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at his smile and gave him a small one in return. I looked from his lips to his hands. I wanted to kiss his pouty lips, but I wasn't sure if I should. What would our friends say if they saw us coming back to the table, hand in hand? Obviously we took a bit longer than the usual time it takes to pop a squat.

"We…um, I think we should head back," Edward said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so unsure and…young. I had never seen him look so innocent before. I wanted to say something, but words escaped me. All I could do is nod and straighten my dress out so I didn't _look_ thoroughly fucked.

He stepped to the side and I walked in front of him back to our table, back to our overly inquisitive friends. When I got closer I cleared my throat to alert them of our arrival. Everyone's head turned to us and their expressions were clear as day. Jasper and Emmett's read of question, but Rosalie and Alice both had knowing smirks on their faces.

"Where the hell were you two? You took so long we ordered desert without you," Emmett said, emphasizing the point by stuffing his mouth with a piece of chocolate cake.

"Bathroom line," "Went to smoke," Edward and I said at the same time. We glanced at each other and quickly caught ourselves.

"And I had a smoke," "I had to piss, too," Again we said at the same time. Our friends looked at us like we had just admitted to burying Jimmy Hoffa. I rolled my eyes and took my seat, ignoring the glares I was getting from my girlfriends. I knew that once this little…group outing was over they would be digging for details. And, oh what details I had for them, but I wasn't going to jeopardize my career by talking about my sex life with one of my bosses to my _other_ bosses. That statement alone is all kinds of fucked up.

Edward sat back down as well and draped his arm on the back of my chair casually. His face was a mask of emotions. He looked so relaxed while I sat there crawling in my skin with nerves; another reason why Edward Cullen was a superior specimen of man.

The rest of the table engaged in a conversation about the different deserts that were ordered. I watched as Edward dug into what I think Emmett called a crying chocolate. Edward brought his fork to his mouth. His lips wrapped seductively around the tines of the fork, bringing the sweet chocolate into his moist mouth. A soft moan escaped him and I think my kitty purred in appreciation. I then remembered that I was currently panty-less and Mr. Cullen with his magical fingers and fuck me sideways hair smirked at me. He _knew_ what he was doing to me.

Well two can play at this game.

I picked up my fork and pulled the plate with the second piece of cake in front of me. It was a little round cake and once I cut into it chocolate oozed out. I quickly put a good piece of it on my fork. No one was paying any attention to me, but I was well aware that Edward had his head angled in such a way that gave him a good view of me. His fingers were drumming against the back of my chair. I knew I needed to drive him crazy like he had done to me.

Before bringing my filled fork to my mouth, I dipped my finger in the leaking chocolate. I slowly brought it to my lips and teasingly licked the tip of my finger. I felt his fingers still and I knew I had his attention. Opening my mouth, I wrapped my lips around my digit and sucked all the sweet chocolate off. I closed my eyes and imagined that it was his peen covered in this decadent chocolate sliding across my tongue. My eyes closed and I hummed in appreciation. I felt Edward's hand grip the back of my chair tightly. I knew at that moment I scored one for the team.

"Hmmm, that tastes _so_ good," I said out loud.

"That's what _I'm_ talking about!" Emmett boasted. We continued to eat and laugh. No more teasing was administered on any of our parts, however, I did catch Edward take a peek in my direction every time I reached for the fork.

Inner Bella, the bolder Bella, was loving the little game of sexual tension going on between Edward and me. I, on the other hand, was going insane. Rose and Alice warned me to keep a cool head and try to keep the upper hand in the situation, but it was difficult when all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and worship the man beside me. But I had to keep the charade up if I wanted the end goal.

After the plates were cleared and the bill was paid, we made our way out of the restaurant. The night air had cooled extremely and I wrapped my arms around myself. Suddenly I was surrounded in a scent I would notice anywhere, _Edward._

I looked up and Edward had removed his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulders. He was rubbing up and down my arms when my eyes met his.

"You…um, you looked cold. Is this okay?" he stammered. He seemed so unsure of himself. _Edward Cullen unsure? Huh…_

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So, here is the deal kiddies. Jasper and I are going back to the guys place. Emmett is taking Rose…somewhere. The apartment is yours, girlie," Alice explained to me as we all waited for some cabs.

"Why doesn't Edward take Bella home? It will be safer that way," Rose added with a little smirk on her lips. _That conspiring glamazon._

I turned to Edward to see what his reaction was. He just shrugged with a hint of indifference and nodded.

Two cabs pulled up, the four of them piled into one and waved us goodbye. Edward opened the door to the other and waited for me to get in. He slid in after me and gave the cabbie my address. _How the hell did he know that?_

"I look at your paychecks, Bella." he said with an eye roll, basically reading my thoughts.

"Oh…" I replied, pulling his jacket around me tighter, like some sort of shield.

"I don't count crazy stalking amongst my many talents."

"Piano fucking is among them, though?" I blurted out. _Damn inner Bella and her big ass mouth!_

"Touché. However, if I remember correctly I didn't do that piano 'fucking' alone, did I?" he countered.

"Whatever Cullen," I mumbled, sinking further into the seat of the cab. Both the driver and Edward had smug smiles on their faces.

_Men._

"Do you want to come in?" We had made it back to my place in one piece. The conversation ended in the cab and both of us climbed the stairs to the apartment in silence.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking in. I looked back and Edward was still in the door way.

"It isn't like I just asked you to solve the oil spill, Edward. I asked if you want to come in; it's a simple yes or no," I said while taking off my heels. He stood there for a few more beats then stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you really wanted me to come in," he said nervously, looking around.

"I asked you in, didn't I? As surprising as it may seem, I'm not into the games, Edward. I'm rather simple," I said. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled two bottled waters out and went back, handing him one and motioning over to the couch. Why was I feeling so comfortable with him there? The man was so hot and cold with me he could have been a Katy Perry song, but having him in my place, my space, felt so natural.

Edward said his thanks and joined me on the couch. He looked so good against my furniture. He should have been part of the packaged deal.

_Get focused Bella! Head out of your crotch!_ Right, continuing.

"I just realized you've never been here before," I thought aloud.

"Yeah… I never really had a reason to come over before. Jasper and Emmett are here enough. They just handle what needs to be done," Edward mused.

"Well, they don't just come over for business. You could have just come to hang out if you weren't such a pri…" I trailed off. I didn't want to really end our good civil mood by insulting him, even if it was true.

"Such a what? A _prick_?" Edward asked. His tone was lighter, so I knew he thought this was funny.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Yeah, such a prick."

"At least I'm a big one," he smirked at me.

"Not _that_ big," I countered. We were no longer talking about his inability to be a decent guy.

Edward just raised his brow at me, but didn't continue. He knew that we both knew he was blessed in _that_ department.

"Plus, you live in _Brooklyn_. Not really a place I go in my spare time," he added.

"What the hell do you mean? There is nothing wrong with B_rooklyn_. I'm about 15 minutes from the city," I argued. He held his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there, tiger, I'm just saying I rather spend my time on the other side of the bridge. You have to admit that it is nicer there."

"Umm, no. It's crowded, you can't park anywhere, every time you look around you have another tourist on your back. It is polluted and all around uggo." I realized how close we had gotten. We were facing each other; our knees were touching - his clothed one to my bare.

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about getting mugged every time I get out the train station. And that is _if_ I take the train to begin with."

I shook my head at him. "You are so wrong. The same dangers in Brooklyn are the same ones on the upper West or East sides. You are deluded by your money and status, Mr. Cullen."

"_Mr. Cullen_? I rather like the sound of that." He smirked at me with that cocky grin of his. I just rolled my eyes and threw my water bottle cap at him.

Edward was being playful. I realized I liked playful Edward more than I liked animalistic Edward, even though that one was very fun to play with in women bathrooms, or in sound studios.

"Well, I made sure you got home unscathed and all, I should get going," Edward said, moving to get off the couch. _He was leaving._

I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait, you don't have to go yet. It is still pretty early and plus where are you going to go? If you go back home you'll probably be hit with sex noises that rival the animal planet." I smiled at him. Hoping my joke would convince him to stay.

He looked as he was weighing the options of going home and staying. Edward slowly sat back down. "Yeah, I think you're right. One time I came home and Jasper was in cowboy boots and a hat with a loin cloth wrapped around his waist. Let's just say I was scarred for life after that," he chuckled.

I started laughing and waved my hand. "Oh, that isn't bad. One time I walked and heard Rose and Emmett in the kitchen. All I heard was Emmett chanting 'Mrs. Butterworth your waffles are so soft.' I didn't want to know what the hell was going on in there. I can't even look at an Eggo the same."

Edward threw his head back and laughed so loud. I laughed along with him, but watched as I did. His neck, his mouth, even his eye lashes; Edward had to be the _prettiest_ man I had ever seen.

His laughter died down and he took a swig of water. I watched as his mouth wrapped around the neck of the bottle. How his plump lips puckered and the water slip between them and slide down his throats. I watched as the muscles in his neck contract with each swallow. I think my mouth just watered while looking at him. I shook my head because it was becoming too much to handle. I was getting turned on by how he was drinking his water for Christ sakes. What was wrong with me? I needed some space.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable than this dress. It may look nice, but it's a pain to lounge around in," I chuckled before retreating to my room. I didn't dare turn back to look at him because I knew if I did I would melt into a puddle right there in my living room.

I shut the door and took a deep breath. _Air._ I sank down and rested my head against the door, my eyes tightly shut and I concentrated on my breathing rather than the thoughts that lingered around the sex god currently taking up residence on my couch. What was happening to me? We had had sex on a piano, got each other off in a public bathroom, flirted constantly; I even had this whole seduction planned out, but when it came time to put up or shut up I couldn't deliver. Was I having performance anxiety?

Hell no!

I could _not_ let that fine piece of man meat unnerve me. I needed to get back into the game and show _Mr. Cullen_ that I was good enough, no, _better_ than those other bar skanks that he was used to taking home on his arm.

With my new found confidence, I went and grabbed a Victoria's Secret set of PJ's that Alice had brought me. I stripped out of my dress and put on the gray and lace cami and short set. I put my hair up in a messy bun and checked myself out in the mirror. My breasts showed off the right amount of cleavage and the shorts showed off the smoothness of my thighs and legs. Thank the heavens for skintimate.

I woosahed a few times and then left the room. Heading into the living room where Edward was sitting nervously. He didn't notice me when I walked in and I cleared my throat to get his attention. I smirked when he started coughing, obviously taken back by my attire.

"You okay there?" I asked before walking over to him and rubbing his back. He nodded and looked up at me from his hunched position.

"Nice pajamas," he wheezed out. I gave my inner sex kitten a high five. I handed him the bottle of water when he sat up and made sure he wasn't going to die on me. It would have put a big damper in my plans if I had to call 911.

Once he was right and breathing again, I switched on the television. As it slowly came to life, I could tell from my peripheral view that Edward was staring at my bare thighs. My eyes drifted over to wear his fingers were twitching against his leg. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. He was breaking, I knew it and he knew it. And that made me feel all tingly inside.

"Oooh… that's right daddy."

"Who's a big bad girl? Who?"

"I am! I am!"

Both of our heads whipped up at the same time toward the television. On the screen there was a rather large woman on all fours, naked. Her brow was sweaty and her hair was wrapped around the fist of the man who was pounding the shit out of her from behind, smacking her rather plump ass.

I looked over at Edward to see his reaction and his head was tilted to the side, mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed.

"So…much skin," he whispered. I covered my mouth to hold back the laughter that bubbled up inside of me. Edward kept mumbling about rolls and sweat when I lost my hold and fell back against the couch, laughing harder than I had in days.

So that is how we spent the rest of the night, on the couch, laughing our asses off watching BBW porn. The last thought that went through my head as I curled up into Edward's side and sleep took over me was, _who knew big girls were so fun and flexible.

* * *

_

A/N: Just want to say I was inspired at the end by TeamBella23's story Aha Shake. CHECK IT OUT! It is hilarious. Emmett is a chubby chaser. Nuff said_._

Songs for this chapter:

For the First Time - The Script (Title Song)  
Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj  
Tighten Up - The Black Keys

If you loved the little porn time between these two please press the green button and review! Reviews are my crack!


End file.
